


Truth in the Music

by scorperion21



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Muggle AU, Musical!Scorpius, Strangers to Lovers, University Student AU, baker!albus, lots of baking, lots of singing, non-cc compliant, softness for all time, there are a few swears as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorperion21/pseuds/scorperion21
Summary: Albus Potter starts university the same way he has gone through life; a little anxious and floating on the outside of social groups.And then he goes to the student bar and hears Scorpius Malfoy sing, and he thinks that maybe he should try and make some friends - and get to know this mysterious boy with the voice of an angel.This is the story of how Albus Severus Potter falls for Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, with a lot of singing, a bit of baking, and some help from his big brother.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 39
Kudos: 83





	1. How Long Will I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a song to accompany every chapter, if you wanted to listen this is the song for chapter one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=an4ySOlsUMY

“Come on, we’re going to be late!” James’ voice floats through the bathroom door to where Albus is standing in front of the mirror. Albus sighs quietly, appraising his reflection. He supposes he looks okay, but he thinks he’s too short, freckly, and frowny to ever be considered good looking. Albus tries to flatten his hair to no avail, sighs again, and then exits his en suite, emerging into his bedroom. 

“I don’t think we can be late James, we’re only going to the student bar.” 

“Albus, there is a peak time to arrive at a bar, and that time is rapidly leaving us.” James says, dramatically flopping back on Albus’ bed from his sitting position. Albus rolls his eyes. He doesn’t know where his older brother gets his theatrics from (their dad says it’s from his godfather and James’ middle-namesake, even though Albus has pointed out on more than one occasion that that is genetically not possible). 

“I’m sure the world will still turn if we miss this peak time you’re referring to Jamie.” Albus says, swiping his keys and wallet off his desk. 

“Like you would know.” James says, not unkindly, returning to his sitting position. Albus bites back a grimace. James is referring to the evening just four weeks ago, the day Albus had first arrived at university, when he and his new flat mates had gone out for a ‘bonding drinking session’. The entire flat had been invited, and Albus had not wanted to go but neither had he wanted to be isolated in the new flat he was still getting used to, so he had agreed. Except he had been exhausted (emotionally, physically, and mentally) and it hadn’t exactly been a roaring success. He has not been invited out with his flatmates since. He knows they still go out together though, as he heard them raucously getting ready earlier this evening. 

Sometimes, Albus wishes he was more like his brother. James is incredibly popular at his job as a sport physio (both with staff and clients). Not that Albus wants to be popular, but having a few friends might be nice. He doesn’t doubt that James turned down numerous invitations to come to see Albus this weekend, but when he had voiced this fact James had just scoffed at him. 

“Are you ready now?” James asks, already getting up and reaching for the door handle. 

“Yep, lets go.” Albus follows James out of his room and then turns around to lock it (it’s not that he doesn’t distrust his flatmates, he just doesn’t entirely trust them either). Albus’ room is at the very end of the shared corridor, opposite the door to the kitchen, and as he and James walk the length of the hallway, another of the bedroom doors open. Out of it spills one of the girls Albus has been housed with this year; Amelia, he recalls, studying Psychology. As he thought, she looks dressed up to go out, but she turns to head towards the kitchen rather than the front door. 

“Hi Angus!” Amelia flashes him a smile as she passes, and Albus feels a flush rise up his neck. 

“It’s Albus actually.” he mumbles, but the kitchen door has already swung shut. He expects some sort of comment from James, but thankfully he says nothing, and they start on their way. 

“So, after we’ve been to this bar where else in town is good?” James asks as they enter the frigid October air. 

“What?” 

James casts a side-long glance at him, and Albus realises he has probably said something foolish. 

“We can’t spend the whole evening in the student bar!” James says incredulously. 

“Why not?” 

“That’s where we start Albus, and then we find somewhere else to go. The night is young! So, where else is there?” 

“I don’t really know.” Albus mumbles, desperately trying to think of places he may have overheard his flatmates or people on his course mention. 

“Have you been out at all?” James asks, and Albus looks at him, expecting pity but seeing something else he can’t quite place. 

“Not really.” he replies quietly. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling embarrassed – some people don’t like that sort of thing, and he knows that’s okay. It’s just that sometimes James makes him feel silly for not liking the same things he likes. He remembers being younger, and wanting to copy everything James said, did, and wore. He supposes he has never stopped wanting to being like his older brother. 

“What about with people on your course that you’re friends with?” 

Albus swallows and doesn’t say anything for a couple of minutes, thinking. He could lie to James, but Albus thinks his brother might see through it. 

“I don’t really have any friends.” he says eventually, and James nods contemplatively. Albus thinks they are about to have a serious conversation, and he feels a slight jolt of panic. He doesn’t do well with serious conversations. 

“Have you tried making friends?” James doesn’t sound condescending, just genuinely interested, and Albus finds that a thought he’s had since starting university has pushed its way to the forefront of his mind. 

“I don’t know how to make friends James! I’ve never had to! I’ve gone to the same schools as every single one of my cousins and siblings since I was five. I’m eighteen now and I’ve literally never had a friend who I wasn’t related to in some way! How pathetic is that?” Albus curls on himself almost immediately, cringing that he’s just shared that with one of the people he looks up to most in the world. At one time, he thinks James would have laughed at that, but as it is, he appraises his younger brother silently. 

“It’s not pathetic Al. Just start talking to them the way you would talk to us. Like with that girl in your flat. She calls you Angus, you need to tell her – louder! - that that’s not your name. And then you can have a conversation. It’s not that difficult.” 

“It is for me.” Albus shrugs. James is quiet then, and Albus realises no one else has noticed that he has this inability to speak to people. And that, for others, making friends can come easy. They walk in silence for a couple of minutes, and Albus wishes that they had had a different conversation. 

“Maybe we can find you some friends tonight.” James says decidedly, and Albus smiles ruefully. 

“I can’t believe the only way I can make friends is by you wing-manning me.” 

James laughs, and the serious atmosphere that had developed goes instantly. 

“Yeah, and if I happen to wingman you with any cute boys I’ll skedaddle.” James says playfully, nudging Albus in the arm. 

“Shut up!” Albus replies, blushing. He had come out to his family just before he started university thinking that, if it didn’t go well, he would be able to escape them by moving to the other end of the country. Thankfully (and not that he had really doubted it), they were happy and accepting and, in the case of James, will not stop making jokes about it. Albus knows this is preferable to the opposite, but he is still a bit embarrassed about it. James laughs again, and Albus finds himself smiling too. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed James until right this moment. He deigns not to tell James that (Albus doesn’t think either of them could handle it). 

They reach the student bar, officially entitled The Four Founders, and Albus makes to go straight in, but he realises James has stopped to read the board outside. There is a dismayed crinkle to his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Albus asks, turning around fully and heading back to James. 

“It’s open mic night!” James says, sounding distressed. 

“And that’s a problem because …?” 

“It will be full of either drunk people who can’t sing, or pretentiously pompous people who can sing but are, as mentioned, pretentious and pompous.” James says, and Albus sighs and shakes his head. 

“That’s very judgemental James. It might be good! Don’t forget that people actually do courses where they have to sing and play instruments and stuff.” 

“Hmm.” James doesn’t sound convinced, but now they are here Albus finds he wants to go in. After all, they don’t know where else is good and Albus is worried about going into town. 

“Why don’t we stay for a bit and if it’s shit we can go somewhere else?” Albus says, and James finally acquiesces. 

“Okay, but if none of the first three are good we are leaving immediately.” James says, walking past Albus into the bar. Albus rolls his eyes and follows James. When they get in there, there is already a short brunette girl at the microphone, singing a song Albus vaguely recognises. He doesn’t think she’s too bad, but James pulls a face at him when he voices that aloud. There are a lot of people inside, and Albus guesses they are a mixture of people waiting to perform, their friends, and people like him and James who didn’t realise that there was an open mic session. 

“Go and get us a table Al, I’ll get the first round!” James calls to him, and he nods, scanning the room for a free table as James walks away. He realises that James hasn’t asked what he wants, and he knows that means he will come back with something high in alcohol content. Albus spots a small round table close enough to the bar that James will see him, but not so close that people will be coming past them all night. He makes a beeline for it, and reaches it at the same time as someone else. He considers what James said about making friends, and goes to offer the table, but decides that that doesn’t apply to bar politics. Feeling slightly guilty, he sits down, and the other person moves on. He is gratified a few moments later when James joins him. 

“Good spot Al, well done.” James puts down two drinks as he speaks. Albus is also happy to note that they are both fairly normal looking pints. Albus takes a sip of his drink as the girl at the mic finishes singing to a polite smattering of applause. Someone else comes on stage; a boy with hair so ginger Albus wonders for a brief second if he has a cousin here he doesn’t know about. 

“What do you reckon? Good or bad?” James says, and Albus glances at him to see that James is also looking at the stage. 

“I don’t know.” Albus says and James rolls his eyes. 

“Come on, Al! Just take a guess.” Albus looks back at the stage, and sees that the boy has sat down at the mic with a guitar. 

“Bad.” he says immediately, although he’s not really sure why. James laughs. 

“I agree. And I am 100% certain he’s going to sing Wonderwall.” 

“You can’t possibly know that James.” 

The boy plays the first few chords, and James smirks at Albus. “Told you.” 

“Okay you win.” Albus says, laughing, as the sound of the song fills the air. 

“And just for being so predictable that counts as two bad people, so we get one more chance. In fact I’m so certain no one is going to be that I’m going to have a look online at where else we can go.” James gets his phone out and Albus takes another glance around. He would be content to sit in silence and people-watch all day if necessary. 

He has drank half his pint, and James has found not one but three bars he has deemed suitable, before the red-haired boy can be persuaded off the stage. 

“And next up for a last chance at proving this university does have talent is…” James trails off as another girl takes to the stage. She announces she’s going to sing a song from Frozen and James groans. 

“Nope that’s it. Finishing our drinks and then we’re going.” 

“Okay.” Albus feels better now they’ve found somewhere else to go. James still side eyes him anyway. 

“Are you sure? And I know when you’re lying to me.” 

Albus nods. “Yeah, honestly. We’ve found somewhere to go and it’s okay.” 

“Hmm okay I think I believe you.” James says with narrowed eyes. He drains the rest of his pint, and Albus takes another drink on a reflex. 

“I’m going to the toilet and then we can go.” James says after a couple of minutes and when Albus has finished his pint. After James has walked away Albus turns his attention to the stage. At least he has somewhere to look so he doesn’t look like a weirdo all alone. 

The girl on the stage finishes her song, and Albus winces ever so slightly as she wobbles on the last note. There is still an enthusiastic amount of applause. Albus likes the atmosphere; it’s quietly supportive of everyone that performs even before they get on the stage properly. 

The next person to take to the stage is a blond boy who has to adjust the mic stand because of how tall he is. He smiles blindingly out at the crowd, and Albus feels a fluttering in his stomach. Pretty is the first thing that runs through his mind, and then he shakes his head at the thought. Maybe there was more alcohol content in the beer than he had realised. 

“Hello everyone. My name is Scorpius Malfoy and I’m a first year medical student. I’m going to sing How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding. I’m actually singing this because it’s my parents wedding anniversary today and I asked them both what song made them think of each other and they both said this which is literally the lamest and best thing that’s ever happened. I’m also going to play the piano.” This medical student – Scorpius Malfoy (Albus makes a mental note that that might be the poshest name he’s ever heard) - talks very fast and enthusiastically, and Albus finds himself hanging on every word. 

Scorpius walks to the small upright piano situated at the back of the staging area, and takes a seat. He clears his throat, adjusting the microphone there, and Albus realises there is a sort of nervous energy in the air as though everyone is waiting. He thinks maybe he’s not the only one who was listening to everything this boy was saying. Albus notices a small group of people clustered around the stage who weren’t there before; one of them holding a phone up as though taking a photo or filming a video. He wonders if this is a group that have come with Scorpius, and guesses that he doesn’t have any trouble making friends. 

Scorpius stretches his fingers out, pausing for a second before playing a few notes on the piano. And then he starts to sing. If Albus has been paying attention before, now he is enraptured. Scorpius plays the piano like no one else Albus has ever heard, and his voice is pitch perfect. Albus has heard this song before, but he has never really listened to it until right now. 

He is so enchanted he doesn’t notice James has re-appeared. 

“Are we going?” James asks, and Albus shushes him on a reflex, not looking away from the stage. There’s no way he can leave now. He doesn't know quite how describe Scorpius’ voice; it’s sweet and smooth, like honey, but has a richness to it as well. Scorpius hits all the notes, his voice soaring as he seems to gain in confidence. Albus has never been in love, but hearing this – and specifically hearing the way Scorpius sings this song - he can imagine how it feels. There is a look of dreamy earnesty on Scorpius’ face; it is though he has written this song himself he’s singing it so passionately. Albus wonders if he is singing it to someone specifically, and feels ridiculous at the fleeting stab of jealousy that strikes at his heart. 

The song finishes, and Scorpius hits the final notes on the piano. His facial expression changes into something that Albus can’t place, except it sort of looks like the way Albus feels when he wakes up. Albus join in the applause, which he notices is a little louder than it has been so far. Scorpius smiles widely again, and then walks off the stage to the small cluster of people Albus noticed. They are all smiling too and seemingly congratulating him, and Scorpius is blushing and smiling and laughing. Even though he’s not singing anymore, Albus still can’t tear his eyes away. 

“Well that was interesting.” James says, and Albus comes back to his senses with a jolt. James is sat next to him again, one of his eyebrows raised. 

“What was interesting?” Albus asks awkwardly, hoping that James didn’t notice how enthralled he was. It seems luck is not on his side though, as James smirks. 

“Shall we go and say hello to the handsome piano player you’ve been staring at non-stop for like ten minutes?” 

“What? I wasn’t-” 

“Albus, you literally just told me to shut up so you could watch him.” James interrupts, and Albus blushes. 

“He was a really good singer.” Albus tries to say nonchalantly, but it comes out slightly defensive. 

“Okay, whatever. Let’s go and tell him that! Come on, we said you want to get some friends!” James is standing up, and Albus realises he is really just about to go over to Scorpius in that large group of people and start talking to him. 

“No, James, forget it!” Albus hisses, following James a couple of steps and grabbing his arm. 

“Albus, it’s not difficult or embarrassing, people come and sing at these things to be congratulated.” 

“No, James, please let’s just go.” Albus can hear the desperation in his own voice, and thinks he might be coming off as pathetic, but there is already a hot flush of shame and embarrassment creeping up his spine at the thoughts of everything that could go wrong which are swirling around his mind. James seems to realise that something is happening, and confusion and concern flicker across his face. 

“Hey it’s okay. We don’t have to.” James turns to fully face Albus again. His voice is softer now. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I just...” Albus trails off, not really sure how to articulate that he has already run through every possible outcome of speaking to this boy that he doesn’t know, and that none of them are very good. 

“I’m sorry Albus, I shouldn’t keep pushing you to do things you’re not comfortable with. Let’s go to one of those other bars instead?” James seems to finally understand what’s wrong and Albus takes a deep breath, thinking he might be being a bit dramatic. He scuffs his shoe against the floor and reminds himself that his feelings are justified. He looks up again. 

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go!” Albus tries to sound upbeat, and James smiles and slings an arm around Albus’s shoulder to steer him out of the pub. 

“Awesome! So, I was thinking we could start at the Snake and Lion and then move on to the-” Albus lets his mind wander as James starts talking about where they can go tonight. Instead, he, again, thinks about how much he would like to be like James. And how much he wishes things would come easier to him. Maybe then he would be able to speak to cute boys in bars. 

Well, he thinks as they re-enter the October evening, he’s got three years to learn how to do that. And who knows, maybe he will make friends with this Scorpius Malfoy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my new fic! I will try to post on Wednesday and Sundays but because it's getting near Christmas some of them may come out on random days but I will always let you know. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The next one will be coming out this Sunday!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at: @scorperion21


	2. Never Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jZVsr7q-tE

It has been a couple of weeks since James visited Albus. In the end, it turned out to not be so bad an evening. They had gone to a couple of the bars in town, and had even run into Amelia and one of Albus’ other flatmates, a blonde English Literature undergraduate called Isabelle, in one of them. They had joined them for a few drinks, and Albus thinks he might not have embarrassed himself this time. He doesn’t feel like hiding in a hole every time he thinks about the evening any way. Amelia had also apologised for calling him Angus, and any time he runs into one of them in the corridor or the kitchen they always make small talk with him. He kind of hates how much he looks forward to it, because it feels good knowing that someone is asking after him because they genuinely care about what he has to say. 

Albus has also not stopped thinking about the beautiful piano player with the posh name. He thinks that it’s silly because he hasn’t seen Scorpius since that evening. This doesn’t surprise Albus; Scorpius mentioned that he is a medical student and the building for the medical degrees is on the other side of campus from the Culinary Arts and Business buildings where Albus splits his time. Albus just decides to push the open mic part of that evening from his mind. There is nothing he can do short of hanging around the Medical studies building, but he thinks that that would be a step too far. After all, he doesn’t really know this boy at all. 

He thinks he hasn’t stopped thinking about it because he’s always been impressed by people with musical inclination. He remembers being younger and being enthralled by the street performers at Hyde Park on a trip his family had taken to London. He had tried for a few years to learn various instruments, but he quickly realised he didn’t have the patience for practice and just wanted to be able to play without having to learn as well. He keeps telling himself it is just admiration that means he can’t seem to forget that night. He knows that’s not true. Since he realised he liked boys he’s never really had anyone _real_ to look at. And then Scorpius was all up in his space with his voice and his smile and his music and Albus feels that that has more something to do with it than anything else. 

One evening he is scrolling mindlessly through Facebook, liking the photos Lily has posted from her latest ballet recital and watching his Uncle Ron’s silly videos of his attempts at magic tricks, when Scorpius’ face pops up unexpectedly. Albus realises the profile is featured on the ‘Recommended For You’ tab of the website. He blinks confusedly at the name, ‘The Music of Scorpius Malfoy’, before he works out that that’s because it’s not a profile; he clicks the link and it takes him to an interests page. He scrolls down a little way and realises it’s where Scorpius must post all his music. Albus goes back to the top of the page, and hovers of the ‘Like’ button. He doesn’t know why he’s overthinking this – Scorpius isn’t going to think it’s weird surely? There are already over 1000 likes on the page. Shaking his head at his paranoia, Albus clicks the button. Nothing bad happens. Obviously – he doesn’t know what he was expecting but for some reason he still feels relieved. He sits up a little straighter, and starts to scroll down the page again.

A little way down there is a livestream of the evening Scorpius sang at the open mic night, and Albus quickly plugs in his headphones so he can watch it again. He finds himself nearly as impressed as the first time; it is a little different experiencing it live. He keeps scrolling, and finds lots more videos. Most of them are of Scorpius singing various songs, and playing the piano to accompany, but there is a video posted from the end of summer of a middle-aged man with the same blond hair as Scorpius playing the piano instead. Scorpius is there too, singing a duet with a brunette lady. Scorpius has captioned the video “ _Family music time! Singing I Dreamed a Dream from Les Miserables – with Astoria Malfoy and Draco Malfoy”_. Albus had guessed immediately that the man was Scorpius’ father, and as he watches the video he quickly realises that the lady must be Scorpius’ mother. They have the same rich tone to their voices, and the same warm smile. 

Albus is smiling at a photo of a fluffy orange cat sitting on the piano stool with the caption “ _Mozart is living up to his namesake and is going to play for us today”_ when a notification pops up that makes Albus’ heart skip a beat.

 _The Music of Scorpius Malfoy_ _tagged you and six others in a post._

Albus feels his heart beating faster still as he clicks the notification. The status loads to read: “ _I think my open mic night paid off! Thank you to all the people who have liked my page this month!”_ There is a short list of names, with Albus himself at the bottom. Although it’s silly, he still feels a jolt of happiness at the prospect that Scorpius sort of might know who he is. 

As he is reading it again, his messenger notification lights up. 

_James Potter: are you still pining after_ _posho_ _music bloke?!_

Albus rolls his eyes and send back the middle finger emoji. 

_James Potter: rude! i’m only asking_

_Albus Potter: i only liked his page!_ _hes_ _a good musician_

_James Potter:_ _hes_ _tagged you in a post though i think i hear wedding bells_

_Albus Potter: stop being a twat james he tagged other people as well_

_James Potter: okay i concede it_ _doesnt_ _really mean anything_

_James Potter: hope_ _youre_ _doing okay brother_

Albus sends back the thumbs up emoji because he’s not sure if James is being sarcastic or if he’s asking genuinely. Another notification pops up. 

_The Music of Scorpius Malfoy_ _posted an update_. 

Against his better judgement, Albus immediately clicks it. 

“ _I am performing at another open mic session tonight at the Four Founders!_ _If you want to come along please do!_ _I’m going to be singing a song from everyone’s new favourite musical.”_ The post is accompanied by emojis of a circus tent, an elephant and a top hat. Albus desperately wracks his brain for a couple of seconds before he remembers the PT Barnum film he had once picked up Lily and her friends from. They had gushed about it so much Albus felt like he had also seen it, and Lily had insisted on playing the soundtrack in his car for months afterwards. Albus wonders which song Scorpius is going to sing from it. He also contemplates whether he should go. He kind of wants to, but he doesn’t want to go alone. While he’s weighing up the pros and cons, he gets another messenger notification. 

_James Potter: so are you going tonight_

Albus stretches his fingers out over his keyboard, still considering. And then he squeezes his eyes shut for a second before typing the message out. 

_Albus Potter: yeah i think so_

_James Potter: yay! talk to him this time_

_Albus Potter: well see_

James reads the message but doesn’t reply, and Albus lets out a breath. He’s really going to go. He picks his phone up and tosses it from hand to hand. Maybe he should invite his flatmates? It’s Saturday, so they’re probably all going out anyway, and he knows no one has class tomorrow. He opens up WhatsApp – they had created a group together and most of the messages are about rent and whose left the dishes in the kitchen sink – but at least then Albus can see if anyone has read the message. He types a message out and hovers his thumb over the send button. He thinks about what James said about getting a conversation going, and before he can decide it’s a bad idea he presses send. 

_Albus_ _@_ _Flat 11 Squad: does anyone want to go to four founders tonight?_

He immediately turns his phone over so he can’t see the screen, then picks it up instantly to see if anyone has read the message. He sees there is already a reply from Henry – the boy whose room is next to Albus’ and who James talked to quite a lot when he was staying. Albus recalls Henry wants to go into sports physio and had lots of questions. Albus _also_ remembers thinking that James had said more to Henry in the 48 hours he had stayed than Albus had in the four weeks since uni had started. 

_Henry_ _@_ _Flat 11 Squad: yes albus!!_ _count me in_

Albus grins, thinking that at least he won’t be going alone, when another message appears. 

_Griffin_ _@_ _Flat 11 Squad: u_ _dont_ _want to go tonight its open mic night_

Albus has barely seen Griffin, and he just about recalls a tall and loud curly haired boy who had intimidated him a little. He doesn’t know what to answer. Luckily, someone else does it for him. 

_Amelia_ _@_ _Flat 11 Squad: what_ _’_ _s wrong with open mic?_

_Griffin_ _@_ _Flat 11 Squad:_ _everything_

_Griffin_ _@_ _Flat 11 Squad:_ _im_ _going to_ _nox_ _if anyone wants to join me there_

Albus thinks he has seen Nox and didn’t like the look of how loud and busy it was. 

_Henry_ _@_ _Flat 11 Squad: that sounds good to me lets go there_

_Isabelle_ _@_ _Flat 11 Squad: I’m working there tonight! I can get you some free drinks if you come before 11.30._

_Henry_ _@_ _Flat 11 Squad: def lets go there instead!!_

_Griffin_ _@_ _Flat 11 Squad: cool see u guys there_

Albus realises his evening has gone glaringly off the rails. He does _not_ want to go to Nox. He briefly entertains the idea of inventing a sudden illness or emergency when his phone pings again.

 _Amelia_ _@_ _Flat 11 Squad: i’m going_ _to the_ _four founders anyway one of my friends is performing if you want to come with me Albus?_

Albus smiles, feeling relief flood through his veins. 

_Albus @ Flat 11 Squad: yeah sure thanks!_

_Griffin @ Flat 11 Squad: get in there albus_

Albus scowls at the implication. He knows he didn’t like Griffin for a reason – there is nothing more infuriating than a person who doesn’t believe a girl and a boy could ever just be friends. He goes to ignore it, and then remembers what James said – he should treat these people like he would his family. Before he can over-think and regret it, Albus types out and sends another message. 

_Albus @ Flat 11 Squad: are we twelve_

Griffin reads the message but doesn’t reply; Albus doesn’t mind because the other three send laughing emojis. That seems to be the end of the conversation, and so Albus puts his phone back down and returns to his mindless scrolling. Before he can get back and truly involved, there is a loud knock at his bedroom door. Frowning for a second, he gets up and opens it. Amelia is standing there, smiling at him. 

“Oh good, I thought you were in! Do you want to go down to the pub in about an hour or so? I think that’s when the open mic session starts.” 

“That sounds great, thank you.” Albus smiles back and Amelia nods. 

“I’ve cooked some dinner but there’s loads left on the hob if you’re hungry. Help yourself!” 

“Oh, thank you, that’s really nice.” Albus is a little taken aback but also feels a flood of warmth that she cares enough to offer. 

“No problem. See you later!” Amelia smiles again, and then turns to go back down the corridor to her room. Albus decides while he’s up he will venture in to the kitchen. It’s empty when he gets there, and he’s almost ashamed to admit he’s a little relieved. He flicks the kettle on to make himself a coffee, and then examines the pan left on the hob. It looks like nice enough pasta and tomato sauce, so he ladles some into his dish and puts it in the microwave. He watches it spin round without seeing it, running through his wardrobe in his mind’s eye and trying to decide what to wear tonight. He’s a little bit nervous – both about seeing Scorpius again and hanging out with Amelia for an extended amount of time. He knows he would have been more nervous had he been going alone though. 

The microwave dings and he takes the pasta out before making his coffee on auto pilot, his mind still pre-occupied with tonight. He might have to swallow his pride and ask James for some help. He goes back to his bedroom and eats his dinner cross legged at the end of his bed, with his wardrobe door open for some inspiration. When he’s finished, he sighs, and gets up to rifle through his clothes. He decides on a fairly smart checked shirt, relatively nice jeans, and takes a couple of minutes to brush his hair in the bathroom. He wrinkles his nose at his reflection, grabs his green zip up hoodie, and goes to the kitchen so he can wash his dishes and wait for Amelia. 

It doesn’t take long, and she enters the kitchen in a whirlwind – Albus has noticed that Amelia is always at 100 miles per hour. 

“Ready to go?” she asks, and Albus nods before following her out of the kitchen. She smiles at him as they walk out of the flat, and Albus smiles a little awkwardly back. He desperately tries to wrack his brain for something to say to her, but nothing comes to his mind. 

“So, how are you getting on with your course? You’re doing a dual honours aren’t you?” Amelia says as they exit their block of student flats and begin the walk to the pub. Albus is a little relieved and also feels a little stupid for not thinking of asking that himself. 

“Yeah, I am - business management and culinary arts. They’re going alright thank you! Ramping up the pressure at the moment with the coursework deadlines approaching.” Albus says, and Amelia nods along with him. 

“I’m feeling that too! My tutors can’t stop talking about how many days are left until Christmas break. We know it’s only a few weeks away!” 

“I know! And we also keep being told how many weeks it is until the first set of exams. Like we’re not under enough pressure as it is!” 

“Tell me about it.” Amelia rolls her eyes, and Albus smiles and murmurs an agreement for want of anything else to say. 

“So, do you go to the open mic sessions a lot? I think I saw you there once.” Amelia asks after another minute or so of silence. 

“I did go to one, a little while ago, but that was the only one I’ve been to, to be honest. Do you go a lot?” 

“Yeah, my friend Scorpius performs at nearly all of them.” Amelia says casually. Albus very nearly stops in his tracks. 

“Scorpius?” it comes out as a splutter, and Albus feels his face burning as he realises how ridiculous he might sound. 

“Yeah, do you know him?” Amelia asks interestedly. 

“Not really, I think I just remember his name from the open mic I went to.” Albus mumbles. 

"Oh, probably.” 

“How do you know him?” Albus asks, and forces down the wave of jealousy he feels. It can’t be through classes so they must know each other socially. 

“We’re both in the uni book club.” Amelia says brightly. 

“There’s a book club?” 

“Yeah, there’s loads of clubs and societies and stuff! Did you not go to the Freshers Fair?” 

“Briefly.” Albus recalls the two weeks before classes started properly when the courtyard between all the buildings was filled with various tables and stands sporting leaflets and flyers for a variety of clubs, sports teams, and societies. He had found it a bit overwhelming and had walked around the outside of the square before escaping back to the flat. 

“Yeah it was a bit busy wasn’t it? I guess that’s not really your sort of thing.” Amelia says, and Albus is startled again. He has never said that to Amelia, and doesn’t think he knows her enough to admit either. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Don’t know really, just an impression.” Amelia shrugs. Albus thinks Amelia is more perceptive than he realised. They reach the Four Founders, and Amelia walks in before hovering in the doorway for a second. 

“Oh, there they are!” Amelia waves enthusiastically and then walks towards a group of people sitting around one of the tables near the stage; Albus follows her quickly and hopes there’s a seat near enough to her that he doesn’t have to sit with people he doesn’t know. Albus is expecting to see a platinum blond head of hair in the group, and pointedly ignores the pang of disappointment he feels when there isn’t. Amelia greets everyone with a smile and a laugh, and sits in the last remaining chair. Albus hovers uncertainly. 

“Grab a chair Albus, sit down!” Amelia says kindly, and Albus starts before taking a chair from the next table and sitting next to Amelia. 

“This is Albus he’s one of my flatmates.” Amelia explains to the rest of the group, and they all greet him loudly and with a cacophony of names. Albus has no clue what any of them are called. 

“Thanks for the help guys!” calls a slightly posh and jovial voice from behind Albus. He turns to see Scorpius Malfoy stood with a tray of drinks in his hands. He immediately feels a fluttering in his stomach and his cheeks heating up; he was expecting to see Scorpius tonight, but not so soon, and not in such close proximity. Scorpius puts the tray down, and everyone shouts a thanks as they take various drinks for themselves. Scorpius appraises the table for a second, and Albus wonders what he’s doing until he realises that Amelia probably took his chair. Scorpius seems to start slightly when his eyes meet Albus’. 

“Hi, sorry I didn’t know someone else was coming, do you want a drink?” Scorpius gestures at the empty tray. Albus feels a flush rise up his cheeks at being directly addressed, and so early in the evening. 

“No, I’m okay at the moment. I’ll get one in a minute thank you.” 

“He won’t let you buy your own drink you know. Scorpius always buys the first round of drinks on open mic night.” Amelia says, and Scorpius laughs. 

“She’s right! I’ve got to find _some_ way of making everyone come and see me!” 

“Oh, well then yes please.” Albus smiles and puts in his drink order. Scorpius goes back up to the bar, and Albus squirms slightly in his seat. He doesn’t know why the prospect of Scorpius buying him a drink has made him so giddy; Amelia says he literally does that for everyone, and every open mic night. He realises Amelia is eyeing him strangely and he forces himself to calm down. 

Scorpius returns within a couple of minutes and puts the pint glass down in front of Albus before also taking a chair from the empty table next to them. He puts that down next to Albus too and Albus realises with a jolt that Scorpius is going to be sitting next to him. 

“Thank you for the drink.” Albus says when Scorpius is seated, startling himself by making conversation first. 

“No problem!” Scorpius is almost as enthusiastic as Amelia, and grins widely at Albus. “I’m Scorpius by the way, although I think Amelia said.” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Al, Albus. My name’s Albus.” Albus feels himself blush at his stupidity. He expects Scorpius to laugh, but instead he frowns. 

“Albus. Have we met before? I feel like I know that name.” 

“I don’t think so.” Albus mumbles. He realises that Scorpius might recognise his name from the Facebook status that was posted not an hour and a half ago. He doesn’t want Scorpius to think he’s stalking him or something. 

“He’s one of my flatmates, I might have mentioned him?” Amelia says casually, leaning across Albus. 

“Oh, maybe!” Scorpius’ confusion clears up immediately, and Albus feels himself relaxing slightly. There’s still a nervous energy thrumming through him though, and he takes a drink just so he has something to do. 

“What time are you on Scorpius?” one of the other boys in the group calls across, and Scorpius checks his watch. 

“In about an hour or so.” Scorpius smiles blindingly again, and Albus finds he can’t tear his eyes away for a couple of seconds. He doesn’t know what it is that he finds so spell binding, but there is something to this boy that he barely knows. 

The open mic session starts, and Albus finds that, unlike James, this is a group of people who politely and kindly listen to everyone, and applaud enthusiastically at the end of each performance. Albus joins in too, although otherwise he stays silent for the majority of the time. They all talk amongst themselves, but Albus has always known he is more someone who sits and listens than speaks and he doesn’t really mind. 

After a girl sings her way through a medley of Grease songs Albus just about recognises, Scorpius stands up, and everyone else seated around their table lets out a little cheer. Scorpius rolls his eyes, but is smiling, and he walks the short distance to the stage before ascending the steps and taking to the mic. 

“Hi I’m Scorpius Malfoy! I’m going to be singing Never Enough from The Greatest Showman tonight. I’m actually dedicating this song to my grandma because it’s her birthday today and when I took her to see this film she said this was one of her favourite songs from it. She also said she would be watching tonight, and I hope she is! Happy birthday Grandma!” Scorpius turns to the group of his friends which Albus is sat among, and he blows a kiss in their general direction. Albus is startled for a second before he realises that the girl on the other side of him is holding up her phone; she must be live streaming. Scorpius doesn’t go to the piano this time, but when the music starts Albus notices his fingers twitching like he’s itching to join in with the instrumental. 

Scorpius starts singing, and Albus physically feels himself hold his breath for a moment as all the emotions he felt last time come flooding back. He is much closer to the stage than he was last time, and can see each movement and tiny change in Scorpius’ facial expression as he sings. He can also hear Scorpius’ voice better, and he realises there are tiny goose bumps on his arms and the back of his neck as the song washes over him. In Scorpius’ rich and gentle tone, somehow the song seems more beautiful than the original, although Albus was certain before tonight that that could not have been possible. Scorpius runs his fingers up the microphone stand as he sings, and Albus feels himself shiver ever so slightly at the sight. For the rest of the performance he is split between watching Scorpius’ face and watching his hands. He never wants it to end. 

Finally though, Scorpius hits the last note and holds it longer than Albus would even think was possible. When he finishes, he is grinning again, looking triumphant, and Albus is so captivated for a second that he forgets he should applaud. With a start, he joins in enthusiastically and also realises he is smiling wider than he has done in a long time. The rest of the people he is sat with all stand up and start cheering and clapping again when Scorpius re-joins them, looking a little flushed. They are all praising him in loud, overlapping voices, and Scorpius is laughing and smiling and thanking them. Albus is stood too, but hangs out on the edge of the group as he’s not sure whether he should be a part of this. When the noise dies down and everyone has taken their seats again, Albus realises he should talk to Scorpius. Like James said, people come to these things to be praised. 

“That was amazing Scorpius.” Albus says quietly, and Scorpius turns to him. 

“Thank you! I’m glad you enjoyed it. And I hope the others haven’t scared you off from coming again with how noisy they’re being.” 

“They haven’t.” 

“Good. It would be a particular shame if they had.” Scorpius’ eyes twinkle at him and Albus can’t think of a single reply, but Scorpius’ attention is captured by one of the other people in the group asking for his drink order. Albus tries hard not to over think Scorpius’ words for the rest of the evening. He fails spectacularly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will mostly be going through a variety of songs that I like myself but that I think Scorpius would like too!  
> I hope you're enjoying this Muggle AU so far, please let me know you're feedback is really important to me!
> 
> The next chapter will be coming on Wednesday!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at: @scorperion21


	3. What a Wonderful World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, this chapters song is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3yCcXgbKrE
> 
> TW: Albus has an anxiety attack towards the end of the chapter.

The winter semester is fast coming to a close, and despite all the stress of approaching deadlines and exams, Albus finds he is actually starting to enjoy university life more. Following on from the open mic night Albus finds that he actually has some kind of a social life. He is getting to know Amelia, and whenever she goes out she always invites him along; whether it’s to the pub again, or to the shopping centre, or even once to her book club. Albus finds himself saying yes more and more, and he is getting to know Amelia’s friends a little more too. He still finds some of them intimidating, but he is learning to open up. He always hopes that Scorpius is going to be around, but Albus only sees him on a rare occasion.

The first couple of times Scorpius is absent, and Albus asks about it, Amelia explains that Scorpius has loads of studying to do, or he’s at the local hospital getting some work experience, or he needs some alone time. Albus stops asking eventually, because he doesn’t want it to start getting too weird that he is always enquiring about Scorpius. He also decides to brush off Scorpius’ words from the last open mic night, because why would he believe them? They hardly know each other after all, and Albus is starting to feel a bit awkward and ashamed of this weird obsession he seems to have accidentally acquired. 

When there’s only a few weeks left before Christmas break, Albus starts saying no to social outings, and he is surprised to find that he’s actually disappointed and not relieved. Doing a dual honours course is every bit of taxing as he thought it would be, and he can’t wait for the Christmas holidays just so his exams and coursework are out of the way. 

On one horrifically cold day, Albus braves a short walk to take cover in the library with his books and revision notes. There are loads of other people who have seem to have chosen to do the same thing, and it’s a little noisy, so Albus puts on his headphones and loses himself in his work, his textbooks piled precariously in front of him. He can only have been studying for half an hour or so when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He jumps and looks up to see Scorpius standing over him, a slight smile over his face. Albus is so shocked at this sudden encounter that he doesn’t say anything for a second. 

“Hi. It’s Albus right?” Scorpius asks, and Albus gives himself a mental shake and reminds himself not to be an idiot. 

“Yeah, hi Scorpius.” 

“Do you mind if I sit here or are you waiting for someone?” Scorpius gestures at the empty seat next to Albus. 

“No, I’m not waiting for anyone. Go for it.” Albus says, and Scorpius’ smile turns into a grin as he pulls the chair out and sits down. 

“Brilliant, thanks! It’s a nightmare trying to find somewhere to sit in here at the moment. It’s like everyone in the whole university has realised how close deadlines and stuff are and have flocked to the library.” Scorpius snaps his mouth shut quickly then, and blushes. “Sorry I’m going to stop talking you’re here to study as well.” 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Albus assures him, smiling, and Scorpius’ cheeks seem to get a little pinker. Albus thinks he looks beautiful. 

“What are you studying again?” Scorpius asks, getting his books out of his bags. 

“Business management and culinary arts.” Albus mumbles. He doesn’t think that sounds as smart as medicine, but he’s not embarrassed about what he’s doing. 

“Wow, that’s cool!” Scorpius sounds genuinely excited and interested. “What sort of thing do you study?” 

Albus doesn’t answer, but flips the cover of his book up so Scorpius can read it. 

“ _Essential Study and Employment Skills for Business and Management Students._ ” Scorpius reads out. “That sounds...” 

“It’s okay you can say really boring.” Albus supplies after Scorpius trails off. Scorpius laughs, and Albus is the one blushing this time. The sound is almost as wonderful as his singing. 

“I can’t say much about boring.” Scorpius says, pointing to the cover of his own book, entitled _The Microbes Within Us and a Grander View of Life_. 

“Yeah, I think I'll stick to my book thanks.” Albus says, and he is rewarded with another laugh. A little pleased with himself, Albus turns back to his studying. He leaves his headphones off this time, in case Scorpius wants to talk again, but Scorpius seems content with the silence. Albus keeps sneaking glances to the side at Scorpius’ profile. He’s never been this close to him before, and he knows it’s a bit weird, but Scorpius really is beautiful. On stage he looks alive with the music, and even here, his head buried in books and a crease of concentration between his eyes, Scorpius looks like he’s in his element. 

On the fourth or fifth time Albus glances at Scorpius, Scorpius is already looking at him. 

“What?” Albus says, startled. 

“Why are you whatting me? I was going to what you! Why do you keep looking at me?” Scorpius says, and Albus digs his fingernails in his palm for a second for being so weak, but he thinks he sees a twinkle of humour in Scorpius’ eye. 

“I wasn’t looking at you, I was-” Albus tries desperately to scramble round for something to say. “-wondering if the librarian is going to tell anyone to be quiet.” 

Thankfully, this seems to work as Scorpius huffs out an exasperated sigh. 

“God tell me about it, I wouldn’t work in here normally because it’s so noisy but my flatmates won’t shut up either today it’s driving me insane!” Scorpius says. 

“I know how you feel.” Albus grumbles; he had been kept up the night before by Griffin and some of his friends loudly coming into the kitchen at God knows what time in the morning. Scorpius opens his mouth to reply, but it’s like they’ve summoned the librarian. 

“Will everyone please be quiet! If you need to talk there’s plenty of rooms downstairs separate from everyone else!” the librarian calls, and there’s an immediate quelling of noise. 

“Thank goodness.” Scorpius mutters. 

“I know, finally!” Albus whispers back. 

“That includes you two!” the librarian is glaring at him and Scorpius now, and Scorpius catches Albus’ eyes and grins ever so slightly. Albus smiles back and then turns to his books. It takes a couple of minutes, but Albus notices that Scorpius’ shoulders are shaking slightly. 

“Are you okay?” Albus whispers, and Scorpius nods, before covering his mouth with one of his hands. Albus realises he’s also quite pink in the face again. 

“Are you sure?” he is alarmed now, and speaks a little louder. It’s like a dam breaks, and gentle conversations strike up again between groups of people sitting together all across the library floor. 

“Shush!” the librarian reprimands loudly, and silence falls again. Except from Scorpius, who giggles ever so slightly. The librarian makes her way over to where Scorpius and Albus are sitting. 

“If you two can’t be quiet I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” she says seriously, and Albus nods solemnly. A couple more giggles escape from behind Scorpius’ hand as the librarian walks away. 

“I’m so sorry I need to go.” he gasps out, and grabs his books before hightailing away from Albus and out of the door. Startled, Albus quickly packs up his books too, and follows. Scorpius is stood in the stairwell, his shoulders shaking as pure and joyous laughter comes out of his mouth. 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Albus says, but Scorpius’ laughter is contagious and finds himself laughing too. Eventually, Scorpius’ laughter subsides and he slides down the wall and sits on the floor with his legs outstretched. Albus goes and joins him, twitching an eyebrow at Scorpius as a few more lacklustre giggles escape him. 

“Are you alright now?” Albus says, and Scorpius looks up at him, the smile sliding off his face and his face flushing red. 

“I’m so sorry Albus. That was so awful of me. I don’t even know what was so funny, it’s just sometimes when I know I’m supposed to be quiet I very much can’t be. And then I start laughing.” Scorpius explains, and Albus shakes his head. 

“You’re so weird.” he says, and then immediately feels like he shouldn’t have. Thankfully, Scorpius’ smile comes back. 

“You’re so right. I’m really sorry for ruining your studying.” Scorpius says earnestly, and on a whim Albus nudges Scorpius’ foot with his own. 

“Don’t worry about it.” he says quietly, and Scorpius nudges his foot back. 

“Well I can’t go back in there. That was _mortifying.”_ Scorpius says after minute. 

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Albus says, and Scorpius looks up at him a little bashfully. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” Albus says, smiling. “I mean it was _bad_ but it wasn’t _awful_.” 

Scorpius lets out a whine and buries his face in his hands. Albus grins, a warm feeling of affection running through him. 

“Come on, shall we go back inside?” Albus asks, and Scorpius peeks up at him. 

“Fine, lets go.” Scorpius stands up quickly, and Albus scrambles to follow. Thankfully the seats they were using are still empty, and they both go back to work. 

Albus finds he is concentrating more on his work now than looking at Scorpius, and he also realises that he feels slightly more relaxed. The tight, wound up feeling he gets around new people has all but evaporated around this boy he finds so alluring. He isn’t even uncomfortable with the silence, which is now across the whole of the floor of the library they are sitting on. He thinks even if it wasn’t quiet, he wouldn’t feel the need to fill this silence he finds himself and Scorpius in. Albus also reflects on how easy and natural it felt to tease Scorpius, and to talk to him. Maybe James is right; maybe making friends really can be easy for him. 

Albus makes notes and flashcards for a couple of hours, and manages to get through two whole chapters of his textbook before his mind starts drifting and he decides he should take a little break. He leans back in his chair and glances round, stretching his arms out. He notices that Scorpius isn’t working either, but doodling drawings up and down the margin of his notebook. Albus watches Scorpius for a while, and when Scorpius looks up at him, he’s not embarrassed this time. 

“I got bored.” Scorpius whispers, as though Albus has asked. 

“Me too.” Albus replies just as quietly. Scorpius takes a furtive glance around as though they will be told off for not working, and then writes several dashes on the page of his notebook before pushing it towards Albus. Albus looks at him, non-plussed. 

“It’s hangman Albus, come on!” Scorpius says, his whispered voice still shining with enthusiasm and excitement. Albus shakes his head, but leans forward in his chair and happily obliges. 

They spend a quiet half an hour playing hangman, in which the words and phrases range from sweet to downright vulgar. Albus makes a quiet but strangled sound of indignation when he doesn’t manage to guess one of Scorpius’ words, which Scorpius insists is real but Latin. 

“I’m not going to play anymore if you start making up words!” Albus whispers, trying to sound cross but failing by smiling. 

“It’s not _made up_ Albus!” Scorpius sounds just as fake-cross, but as he says it he closes his notebook and starts packing away his other things too. 

“I was only joking!” Albus says, alarmed, and worried that he’s upset Scorpius. 

“I know you were, but I’ve got to go.” Scorpius says, flashing Albus a brief smile. 

“Oh, okay.” Albus feels himself deflating immediately, and he thinks that that’s ridiculous considering that he’s actually supposed to be here to study. 

“Sorry. See you later.” Scorpius swings his bag onto his shoulder with another small smile, and then starts walking away. Albus sighs quietly and turns back to his books. Out of the corner of his eye he notices Scorpius stop walking and then turn to start back towards him. Albus looks up when Scorpius stops next to his chair, and sees that he’s fiddling slightly with his fingers. 

“Before I go… I’m doing another open mic night on Saturday. I would like it - I mean if you’re free I was wondering if you wanted to come?” Scorpius’ cheeks flush a little, and Albus feels his heart skip a beat. 

“Yeah I’m free. I’ll definitely be there!” Albus cringes internally at how eager he sounds, but Scorpius grins widely. 

“Awesome, I’ll see you there.” Scorpius turns with a flourish and heads out. Albus watches the door swing shut behind him and then shakes his head and returns to his books. 

\- - - 

Saturday night finds Albus sandwiched between Isabelle and Amelia at the table of the Four Founders that this group somehow always manage to claim as their own. He is telling the story of what happened with Scorpius in the library, and he is secretly thrilled that he seems to be holding everyone’s attention. Everyone is laughing as Scorpius makes his way over the table with his customary tray of first round drinks. 

“What’s everyone laughing at?” he asks, putting the tray down and claiming a seat. 

“Albus was just regaling us with the tale of your inappropriate outburst in the library.” Isabelle says, grinning, and Scorpius groans. 

“I can’t believe you told them Albus!” Scorpius exclaims, and everyone laughs again. 

“Honestly, I think you’re going to have to talk to me Mil, because I can’t go on with laughing like that. I had to be escorted out of my Maths GCSE it was so bad!” Scorpius continues. 

“Of course, anytime.” Amelia grins at Scorpius, and Scorpius grins back. Albus feels a fleeting jab of jealousy strike at his heart, and then immediately feels sick at himself. He is fed up of these irrational emotions, but he doesn’t know what to do about them. He thinks maybe he should speak to Amelia to. Or even better, someone impartial who doesn’t know Scorpius. 

The open mic night starts, but Albus finds his mind too preoccupied to concentrate properly. 

He’s thinking about the library again, and how he felt like something had changed within himself. He realises that he was being ridiculous; he doesn’t know Scorpius any better, and nothing has really changed between them at all. And for one moment he might have held this group’s attention, but otherwise he still feels small and insignificant within it. It is only when Scorpius stands up that Albus is pulled out of his own thoughts and back into the room. 

“Alright? I thought we lost you there for a moment.” Amelia asks Albus quietly as Scorpius moves towards the stage. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Albus mutters. Amelia eyes him critically, but Albus pretends not to notice and trains his attention onto the stage where Scorpius is speaking. 

“Hi everyone! My name is Scorpius and I’m going to be singing one of my own personal favourite songs today. I think sometimes the world can seem a little bleak, and even though I always try and be positive sometimes it’s not possible. I always listen to this song if I need cheering up. I hope you enjoy - it’s What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong.” Scorpius flashes his smile, and where Albus would normally feel something he just feels a little ill at himself. This isn’t a crush, this is a weird obsession with a boy he doesn’t really know. 

Scorpius starts singing, a song that Albus knows from his grandparents playing it on the record player. He would be impressed, happy even, that this is one of Scorpius’ favourite songs when it’s linked to so many of his own happy memories. All he feels is agitation. If he and Scorpius were really friends, surely he would know that this was one of Scorpius’ favourite songs? He realises he doesn’t know anything about Scorpius aside from his choice of degree, and the dribs and drabs of information that Scorpius has chosen to share with the world on social media. They aren’t friends. He had spoken with Scorpius for approximately ten minutes earlier this week. He has always known he prefers listening than speaking in a group setting as well, and Albus still barely participates around the group when it’s this big. He realises he doesn’t belong here, not really. 

He is starting to feel anxious again, and chances a glance around him at the people he is sharing a table with. He knows all their names now, but could probably only say what about half of them are studying, and he doesn’t know much more about them than that. He is an imposter here in this group. Okay, so Scorpius invited him tonight but was that because they had accidentally ran into each other in the library and Scorpius felt like he had too? He knows this feeling, this feeling of wanting to escape from a social situation, and he hasn’t felt it for a really long time. He is suddenly desperate to leave. He starts scrabbling against the back of his right hand with his nails of his left; a coping mechanism he has been using as long as he can remember. 

“Are you okay?” Amelia whispers, placing her hand on Albus’ elbow. Albus pauses his scratching, and realises this is a get out. 

“No, I don’t feel well. I’m going to go.” Albus whispers back. 

“Do you want me to come?” Amelia looks genuinely concerned, and Albus feels almost bad for lying to her. 

“No, it’s okay. But thanks.” Albus smiles a brief smile that he can feel is wobbly, and he knows he has to leave soon. “See you later.” 

Albus flashes a brief smile at the rest of the group, mouths a small “bye”, realises that no one is watching, and heads out into the night air. 

When he gets back to his flat he curls up under his duvet and takes out his phone. He contemplates ringing James or one of his parents, but he’s not really sure what he wants to say. His thumb hovers over James’ name for a second, and he realises how desperate he is for someone to talk to. He presses call and it only rings a couple of time before James picks up. 

“What’s up little brother!” Despite himself, James’ loud and over the top voice makes the corners of Albus’ mouth quirk up into the proximity of a smile. 

“Hi James.” Even to his own ears, his voice sounds small and pathetic, and he winces slightly. 

“What’s wrong Al?” his mum’s voice comes next, sounding worried. Albus frowns in confusion. 

“Is Mum there?” 

There’s a slight shuffling sound on the other end of the phone, and then James is back but slightly quieter. 

“Yeah, sorry, had you on speaker with the parents and Lils. I thought you might want to talk to everyone. You _have_ rung on family movie night.” 

“Oh. No I just wanted to talk to you if that’s okay.” Albus says, and his voice cracks embarrassingly. 

“Of course that’s okay, let me just go upstairs.” Albus can hear the sound of James walking and then a door closing. 

“Alright I’m upstairs. Is everything okay?” James sounds so sincere and concerned that Albus can feel a lump forming in his throat. He is _not_ going to cry. 

“I still haven’t got any friends.” Albus says quietly, not knowing what else to say and deciding just to be blunt. 

“Oh, Al. What’s happened?” James says softly. 

“I just realised tonight. I don’t have any friends. I have people I hang out with but I don’t know them!” Albus exclaims, and the impact of the statement seems to hit him as he says it out loud. He lets out a loud gasp and feels the tears coming back into his eyes. 

“Al. Albus you need to calm down.” James’ voice is quiet but firm and Albus takes a couple of deep, shaky breaths, and somehow manages to keep the tears at bay. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry-“ Albus begins, but James cuts across him. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. Al, making friends when you’re basically an adult is a really hard thing to do. And I guarantee everyone else thinks that too. You’ve got people you hang out with, and that’s a really good start! I know you though, okay. And I know you’re being quiet when everyone is speaking, and I know it’s hard for you but even if you just spoke a little then they’ll get to know you. Then you’ll feel like you know them better too. Even if you just spoke to one person then you would have one really good friend at least.” James says, and Albus appreciates it so much, but he still thinks that what James is saying will be hard for him. 

“I’ve got Amelia I suppose.” Albus mumbles. Now he is away and home and speaking to someone, he has calmed down a little and realises that actually he knows Amelia a lot more than he realised before. He feels like a bit of an idiot. 

“See, there you go.” James says. “Do you feel like you know her?” 

“I don’t know, I guess so.” Albus says, shrugging even though James can’t see him. 

“Well what do you know? You don’t have to know everyone’s deepest darkest secrets to be friends with them you know.” 

“Yeah. I suppose I know quite a lot. We talk quite a bit and do things together. She always invites me when she goes out and I suppose I’ve told her quite a lot about me too. She knew I was freaking out earlier.” Albus admits the last bit quietly. 

“See, she sounds like a pretty good friend Al.” James says. To Albus’ surprise, a tremulous smile comes to his face. He has a _friend_. 

“You still there?” James says quietly, and Albus realises he’s been silent for a moment under the weight of his realisation. 

“Yeah, sorry. Just taking on board what you’ve said.” 

“It’s okay. How is it going with the posh blond piano player?” James’ tone has lightened slightly, but Albus is still feeling the after effects of his panic and doesn’t quite share in it. He decides to be honest with James. 

“That’s sort of why I got upset.” Albus says brokenly, and he squeezes his hand into a fist to keep his tears away. 

“What? Why, has he said something about you?” James sounds enraged, and Albus. 

“No, no, no!” Albus rushes to reassure James, wanting to defend Scorpius even now. 

“What happened then?” 

“I just… I thought we were becoming friends but we’re not really. The only things I know about him are the things that you also know, and what he’s posted on social media. We sat together in the library earlier this week to revise and we played some stupid games but that doesn’t mean anything does it?” Even to his own ears Albus thinks he sounds silly, but he knows James will never make fun or condescend when he’s feeling like this. 

“Albus, you can’t have one conversation with someone and immediately decide you’re friends. But you’ve had the conversation, so next time it will be easier! I promise you can do this Al.” 

“Do you really think so?” 

“I really do Al. You’re a lot braver than you give yourself credit for.” 

“Thanks Jamie.” Albus says quietly. James has not fixed his problem by a long shot but Albus feels calmer and a little better for having spoken to someone. 

“It’s okay Al. Now, do you want me to come up and visit again?” 

“No it’s okay, you’re probably really busy.” 

“I’m never too busy for my baby brother.” James says. The tears that have been threatening to fall this whole conversation finally roll down Albus’ cheeks, and he brushes them away impatiently. He wants to see his family _so much_ but he knows he’s going to get busy with assignments and revision, and the stress of interrupting that might get too much. 

“Thank you. But honestly, I’m fine. I’ll see you in a few weeks anyway for Christmas.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure. You know where I am if you change your mind.” 

“I do, Jamie, thank you.” 

“Is there anything else or are you good?” 

“No, I’m okay now thank you. Can’t be interrupting family move night for too long.” Albus says a little wistfully. Every month their parents insist that one Saturday be family movie night, and Albus didn’t realise how much he would miss it until he wasn’t part of them. 

“It’s okay, I’m sure they’ll understand. And it’s Lily’s turn to choose so we’re watching-“ 

“Billy Elliott!” Albus says at the same time as James, and James laughs. 

“Exactly!” James pauses slightly, and then continues more seriously. “You know Mum and Dad are going to ask me what’s wrong.” 

“I know.” Albus sighs. “Just tell them, it’s okay.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” Albus knows he will have to have a conversation about the way he feels, and he would much rather James have it for him. “You can tell them then that you’ve sorted me out.” 

“Okay, no problem. Call me again soon, promise?” 

“Promise.” Albus says sincerely. 

“Okay, good. Bye, Al. See you soon!” 

“Bye James.” Albus hangs up and squeezes his eyes shut tight to keep the remaining tears at bay. After a few more calming breaths he decides to wriggle down and get some sleep, his heart feeling lighter for having spoken to his big brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because every Scorbus must have a library scene, and James is the best brother there is. I hope you enjoyed chapter three! I'm going on holiday on Sunday so next chapter will be out on Saturday!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at: @scorperion21


	4. Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is one of my all time favourite Christmas songs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGNQY7R4nBE

The last couple of weeks of term fly by, and Albus makes it through his exams and coursework deadlines on barely any sleep and a whole lot of caffeine. He completely abandons his social life, out of shame and anxiety from the last time he went out, and necessity because of his work load. He barely returns the calls from his siblings and parents, and finds he is not enjoying the run up to Christmas as much as he always has done. Usually by two weeks before Christmas he has done all his shopping, baked more mince pies than he can count, and watched as many Christmas films as he can. This year, he is hoping to get all his shopping done online once he has broken up from uni, he has baked approximately nothing, and hasn’t had time to even watch the opening title of a single film. He is also going a bit stir crazy. 

On the Saturday afternoon that marks the end of Albus’ exams, and only a week to go before the end of the first semester and thus his remaining coursework deadlines, Albus comes to the conclusions that he deserves to have some time for himself. He is fairly certain he is on top of his coursework, and he wants to celebrate the fact that his exams are over. He thinks his flatmates are out, so Albus sets to work in the kitchen. He hasn’t baked anything in so long, and he feels his stress fading into the background as he gets started, measuring sugar, butter, flour, eggs… 

Albus is almost on autopilot. He has been baking as long as he can remember; he can make chocolate chip cookies with his eyes closed and in twenty five minutes flat. After a moment Albus realises he has been humming to himself as he works, and he flushes slightly at the idea that someone has heard him. When the biscuits are in the oven he starts washing the utensils he’s used, and the kitchen door crashes open. 

“What’s cooking in here? It smells amazing!” Amelia’s voice is as enthusiastic as always, and Albus finds himself smiling as he turns away from the sink to face her. 

“Just chocolate chip cookies.” he says modestly. 

“ _Just_ he says. I can’t bake anything without it being a disaster!” Amelia says. Albus rolls his eyes; he thinks she’s exaggerating. He hasn’t spoken or even seen her properly since the last open mic session he attended though, so he doesn’t voice this out loud for fear she’s a little upset with him. As though she is reading his mind, Amelia’s expression softens. 

“Are you okay? Feel like I haven’t seen you properly for a while.” her voice is softer too, and Albus immediately feels guilty for avoiding her. 

“Yeah I’m okay, thank you. Just been so busy with work and everything. How are you?” 

“I am as well, but that’s not what I meant Albus. You practically ran out of the pub the last time I saw you. I just want to make sure you’re really okay.” Amelia says, and Albus scuffs the toe of his shoe against the floor. He can feel his heart fluttering with anxiety; he hates talking about anything to do with his feelings. 

“Really I’m fine. Just sometimes I think I get a bit overwhelmed in social situations. I just needed a break.” Albus says quietly, deciding to be honest. 

“Okay. I understand.” Amelia says just as quietly, before she pulls a seat out from under the table and sits down. She smiles beatifically up at Albus and her tone switches to lighter. “So, how’s your work going?” 

“Okay, thanks! Finished all my exams just got some coursework to hand in next week and I am _done_.” Albus says, grateful for the change of subject, and he pulls out a chair to sit down too. “How about you?” 

“Same really. Just got some essays to finish. I cannot _wait_!” 

“Me neither! And then home for Christmas.” Albus sighs wistfully. He is starting to struggle a little with homesickness, much more than he was expecting, and it is hitting him harder the closer it gets to Christmas. 

“Are you looking forward to going home?” 

“So much. Aren’t you?” 

“I can’t even _think_ about going home yet until my essays are out of the way!” Amelia whines, and Albus laughs as the oven timer goes off. 

“Oh my God are they ready?” Amelia says excitedly. 

“Hold your horses! Who says you’re even allowed one?” Albus says, grinning at her wickedly and then crouching down to slide the biscuits out of the oven. 

“That’s so rude Al.” Amelia says. Albus just laughs as he plates up the cookies and places them on the table with a flourish. 

“Ta-da!” 

“ _Yes_ Albus.” Amelia says happily, going to help herself. 

“Are you insane? Wait until they’ve cooled down.” Albus says, slapping her hand away. She rubs it, pretending to look wounded. Albus can feel his stresses of the week melting away even more; he really _does_ have a friend. 

“So are you going to the open mic night tonight?” Amelia asks. 

“Not sure yet.” Albus admits. He has been struggling with whether to go or not. He had been excited earlier in the week when he saw Scorpius’ status update (“ _It’s the last open mic of the term this Saturday! So I will be singing a song from one of my favourite Christmas films. Happy holidays everyone!”_ ) but he’s thinking he might regret it. Both because he’s still a little embarrassed, and because any minute he’s not spending doing work he starts stressing. “Are you?” 

“I’m not sure either. I want to but I’ve still got so much to do. You should go though, even if I don’t. You’ve been working so hard!” 

“Not sure about that.” Albus mumbles, shifting uncomfortably. 

“I’m sure someone will be there you know! You know Scorpius and he’ll _definitely_ be there.” Amelia says meaningfully. Albus picks up on it but doesn’t say anything, just nods and takes a biscuit for want of anything else to do. 

“Excellent.” Amelia says, taking a biscuit too; Albus is secretly thrilled at his successful change of subject. “God, Albus these are amazing!” 

“Oh, thank you.” Albus says, feeling himself pinking ever so slightly. He’s not used to getting compliments about his cooking from someone he’s not related to. 

“Right I’m going to go back to studying before my head explodes from guilt.” Amelia says, and then grins cheekily and scoops up a couple more cookies. Albus doesn’t mind; it shows she really does like them! 

“Okay. Let me know about tonight?” Albus asks tentatively. 

“Course. Will do.” Amelia smiles slightly and then rockets out of the room. Albus sits for a second before taking the plate of cookies into his room. He may as well try and get some work done too. 

\- - - 

Later that evening, Albus finally closes his book with a sigh. He can practically feel the stress rolling off him in waves. He leans back in his chair and rubs his eyes before glancing at the time. It’s nearly 8 o’clock. He stands up and gets his phone off his bed, where he had thrown it hours earlier in a fit of annoyance at himself for having taken a break for far longer than he had wanted. 

He doesn’t have a message from Amelia and he contemplates sending one, but in the end he just decides to go and ask her. He knocks on her door, and when she opens it he feels kind of bad for interrupting. 

“You look as stressed as I feel.” Albus says, raising an eyebrow. Amelia doesn’t laugh like he is expecting, she just huffs out a sigh and rolls her eyes. 

“Sorry.” Albus says, embarrassed, rushing to correct his mistake, but Amelia smiles a small yet reassuring smile. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m just _unbelievably_ stressed. I’m not going tonight Al, I just want to have a take away and go to bed.” 

“Okay, no problem.” Albus is surprised to fine he is a little disappointed. He hadn’t even realised how much he needed a break. 

“You should go though if you want! Someone else will definitely be there.” Amelia says. 

“Yeah maybe.” Albus says, thinking he’s definitely not going to go alone. 

“Okay. I’m so sorry, I’ve got loads to do.” Amelia says, her hand already on the door. 

“Of course, that’s fine.” Albus feels a little affronted, but knows Amelia is only rushing him away because she’s busy. Albus goes back to his own room and sits down at his desk, but doesn’t do anything for the moment. He doesn’t think he’ll go by himself, it might be too much. 

\- - - 

Somehow, only forty minutes later, Albus finds himself sitting at the bar of the Four Founders; pint in his hand and completely alone. No one else is here from the little group he has acquired, not even Scorpius. Albus decides he’s just going to finish his drink and have an early night. 

“Albus?” there’s a voice behind him and he swivels round on his stool to see Scorpius standing there. Albus feels a flush of relief flow through him; maybe he won’t look like an idiot sitting by himself after all. 

“Hi Scorpius! How are you doing?” Albus’ relief shows in his voice, and he cringes at how over-enthusiastic he sounds. 

“I’m doing great thanks, how are you?” Scorpius asks as he comes and leans on the bar to stand next to where Albus is sitting. 

“Okay. Bit stressed thinking about coursework and stuff but I decided to come and have a break tonight.” 

“Well, thanks for coming I really appreciate it.” Scorpius says, and then his cheeks flush a little pink. “Well, that was weird of me to assume you had come to see me, you might have come to see someone else. I mean I’m sure you’ve got lots of friends-” 

“It’s fine Scorpius, I’m here to see you.” Albus says, interrupting and blushing too. 

“Okay, well then, thanks for coming.” Scorpius says again. 

“It’s okay.” Albus says, smiling slightly. Scorpius smiles back. There’s an awkward silence for a moment where Albus doesn’t quite know what to say, but Scorpius has turned slightly away from him for a second to order his own drink. 

“What time are you performing?” Albus asks once Scorpius has the drink in his hand. 

“About half an hour.” Scorpius says. 

“What are you singing?” 

“That would ruin the surprise Albus!” Scorpius says, and Albus laughs. 

“Okay fine, sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Scorpius says, grinning too. “So, how are things going with your exams and stuff?” 

“Done with my exams, just got a couple of essays to hand in next week. How about you?” 

“I’m done for now! I only had assessments to do this semester, I’ve got my exams in January when we get from Christmas break.” 

“Lucky you!” Albus says, and Scorpius laughs. 

“I feel lucky _now_ but in January when you’ve not got any assignments for a couple of months, I’m not going to feel it so much.” 

“That may be true.” Albus admits. He can feel himself getting stressed again with the idea of how much work he’s got to do before next week. 

“Let’s change the subject. You came here for a break and I’m not helping.” Scorpius says, and Albus smiles. 

“Thanks.” 

Someone comes on stage and announces the beginning of the open mic night, but Albus notices there are a lot less people here than normal. Scorpius seems to realise so too. 

“There's not as many people here as usual is there?” he says. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Albus says. “I bet there’s loads of people stuck inside doing work and things though. I know that’s why Amelia hasn’t come.” 

“I think that’s probably why the others haven’t come either.” Scorpius says. 

“Yeah, never mind. It could still be good though.” 

“Of course it will! I’m performing!” Scorpius says, and Albus laughs. 

“Exactly!” 

They both sit in silence for a while as they watch the performers, and Albus realises he’s actually enjoying himself, and that the silence isn’t too awkward. After a couple of songs Scorpius stands up. 

“Okay, it’s my turn, see you in a minute.” 

“Good luck!” Albus says, though he’s not sure why. Scorpius still sends him a smile though, and makes his way over to the stage. Once he’s stood at mic, he sends another blinding smile at Albus before addressing the room. 

“Hello everyone. I know you’re all probably really busy with your courses at this time of year, so thank you to all of you that have come out. I’m going to be singing a song from one of my all time favourite Christmas films, The Polar Express. It’s called Believe.” 

Albus inhales sharply, wide eyed. Ever since he can remember, his family have had the tradition of watching _The Polar Express_ on Christmas Eve together before going to bed. Even though he and James are classed as adults now, and Lily is on her way out of her teenage years, they still do it. It's one of the things that Albus always looks forward to most. 

As he listens to Scorpius sing the song, Albus finds tears welling up in his eyes; he is thinking about all the by-gone Christmas’ his family has shared. Right from when he was younger, and they would watch the film before putting out milk and cookies for Santa, to last year when they all watched it slightly drunk on mulled wine. 

Albus has had a history of not getting one with some members of his family (mostly his dad; they are just too similar that it easily causes clashes), but suddenly he misses them all so much he’s sure he can feel his heart physically aching. He hates crying in public or even in front of people, but right now he can feel the tears dripping down his cheeks and he doesn’t even care. He thinks the exhaustion, stress, and mental turmoil of the past few weeks have something to contribute to this as well. 

Before he realises it’s happened, Scorpius has finished the song, and the applause pulls Albus out of his reverie. He applauds along with the rest of the people in the bar, and Scorpius smiles out as he bounds back over to where Albus is sitting. Albus quickly tries to wipe his tears away, but from the way that Scorpius’ smile fades he think he was probably too late. 

“Are you _crying_? Albus what’s the matter?” Scorpius sounds so concerned that Albus’ eyes fill up again. Sometimes he finds that once he’s opened the dam he can’t stop. 

“I’m fine, it’s nothing, it’s just the song, and-” Albus’ voice breaks embarrassingly, and a few more tears spurt down his cheeks. “God, this is so _stupid_.” 

“It’s not stupid Al.” Scorpius says softly. Albus notes the use of his nickname, and how Scorpius is looking at him in a way he can’t quite work out, except that it’s kind of like the way Lily looks at pictures of baby animals. “I want to give you a hug if that’s okay?” 

“That’s okay.” Albus mumbles, and Scorpius steps forward and pulls him into a hug. Albus wraps his arms round Scorpius’ waist, his face pressed into Scorpius’ chest because he’s still sitting on the bar stool. 

“Everybody needs to cry sometimes Albus.” Scorpius says quietly, and Albus sniffs but doesn’t say anything. He would have been ecstatic right about now if he wasn’t so embarrassed. Scorpius pulls away from him and smiles at him slightly. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Scorpius asks, sitting down on the barstool next to Albus again. 

“It was nothing, honestly. It’s just that _song._ I watch that film every year on Christmas Eve with my family. I think I just got a bit homesick.” Albus confesses quietly. Scorpius reaches out and squeezes his arm sympathetically. 

“I feel that too. I miss my mum and dad so much, more than I thought I would.” Scorpius admits. 

“Me too.” Albus says, although he’s not sure it’s necessary. They sit in silence for a moment, but Albus is grateful because it gives him a chance to get his emotions back under control. 

Scorpius drains the last of his drink, and then gestures at Albus’ empty glass. “Can I buy you another drink? Least I can do for making you cry.” 

“That would be nice, yes please.” Albus says, and he feels his cheeks heating up a little. He has just cried all over the boy he has been crushing on for almost two months, and said boy is not running for the hills, but had hugged him and offered to buy him a drink to make up for it. Maybe that means something? He might have to ask James later. Scorpius orders two more drinks, and when they arrive, he stands up. 

“Do you mind if we move to a table?” he asks, and Albus gets up too as he shakes his head. Scorpius smiles and walks to a table, Albus hurrying behind him. They sit down, and Albus is feeling a little nervous. He also can’t quite believe that he is here, alone, talking to Scorpius. 

“So, what other Christmas films do you like?” Scorpius asks as soon as they have settled into their seats. 

“Oh, we have so many we watch every year. A Christmas Carol, Love Actually, The Holiday... my absolute favourite though is probably The Nightmare Before Christmas.” Albus says. 

“The Nightmare Before Christmas... isn’t that a Halloween film?” Scorpius asks, frowning.

“No! Christmas is literally in the title!” Albus exclaims, using the argument he has always used when his family want to watch something else. 

“Isn’t it set on Halloween though?” Scorpius argues, and Albus finds himself smiling. 

“Well yes, but that’s what makes it so great. It’s acceptable to watch it on Halloween _and_ Christmas.” he acquiesces, and Scorpius laughs. 

“That’s fair.” 

“What are your other favourites?” 

“Arthur Christmas.” Scorpius says nonchalantly. 

“Is that a kid’s film?” Albus asks, genuinely interested. He has seen it on TV but he’s never sat down to watch it all the way through. 

“Yes, and it’s lovely.” 

“Maybe I’ll watch it this year then.” Albus says, and Scorpius smiles. 

“You should! Do you have any other Christmas traditions?” 

“Loads! We always go to my Grandma and Grandad’s for Christmas Day, to have dinner and we play board games. My mum has got six brothers and four of them are married and have kids. Now some of the kids have got kids. And I have two siblings, and a godbrother, so there’s so many of us! I’m always in charge of the Christmas cake, and it’s a nightmare now because I always have to bake a massive one!” 

“You bake?” Scorpius says, sounding surprised. Albus nods. 

“That’s kind of what I want to do after uni. I want to open my own bakery. Not straight away, obviously. But eventually.” Albus says, admitting his life-long dream for the first time to someone outside his family. 

“That’s so cool!” Scorpius says, sounding ecstatic, and Albus smiles modestly. 

“What about you? What are you going to do? I mean, I know you’re studying medicine, but is there anything specific you have in mind?” 

“Yes, I want to be a paediatrician.” Scorpius says un-blushingly. Clearly, he doesn’t mind telling people what he’ going to do. 

“Wow, that must be so hard.” Albus says. 

“But so rewarding as well.” Scorpius points out. 

“And you’re not going to do anything with music?” Albus asks; he has been wondering about Scorpius’ course choice since it became clear he had an affinity for music. He hopes he’s not being rude, but Scorpius simply smiles. 

“What?” Albus asks. 

“You’re not the first person to ask me that, is all. I love music, I do, but it’s not something I think I could study or work in. It’s the thing I rely on to give me a break when everything else gets too much. I tried studying it, at GCSE, but I found that when I practiced at home just for me it didn’t feel the same. So, I keep it as an escape and definitely separate from my work.” Scorpius explains, and Albus finds himself nodding along. It makes sense to him, and he voices as much to Scorpius. 

“You said you have a brother and sister, and a godbrother?” Scorpius asks after a beat of silence. Albus nods and launches into an explanation of his weird family dynamic. Scorpius nods and laughs and smiles in all the right places, and Albus starts feeling more relaxed. He asks Scorpius about his family in return, and Scorpius tells him about his mum, a music teacher, and his dad, a museum curator, and his cat Mozart. 

They ask each other questions and talk for the rest of the evening – Albus tells Scorpius about his school, and the rest of his family, and what it was like growing up in a city, and Scorpius talks about college, and offers a list of the instruments he plays (piano, violin, guitar, and a little drums), and describes the small town in Wiltshire where was born. Before either of them even knows it, the barman has to come over and tell them to leave because they’re closing soon. 

“What?” Scorpius says, and then laughs slightly as he glances at his watch. “Oh my God, it’s nearly 12.30.” 

“Holy shit.” Albus says, laughing too. They've been here talking for over three hours – he thinks that’s the longest he’s ever spoken to someone in one go. 

“We better get going then.” Scorpius says, standing up and flashing an awkward smile at the bar man. Albus follows Scorpius, but a little disappointed that their evening has come to an end. 

“Which halls do you live in?” Albus asks as they step out into the night. 

“Slytherin House.” Scorpius answers, and Albus nearly stops in his tracks. 

“No way, so do I!” 

“What, really? How come I’ve never seen you?” 

“I don’t know! I live in the green block, top floor.” 

“Ah, that makes sense. I’m in the grey block. Middle floor. No wonder I haven’t seen you!” 

“Yep, living in opposite ends of the building will do that.” Albus agrees, and Scorpius smiles and nods. They start walking back towards their halls, and Albus realises something that makes him feel terrible. 

“Fuck Scorpius, I forgot to tell you how good you were tonight!” Albus exclaims, and Scorpius huffs out a laugh. 

“That’s okay, don’t worry about it.” 

“It’s not okay! I thought you were wonderful! I’ve thought you were really talented since I the first time I saw you.” Albus is feeling slightly tipsy, both from the alcohol and the attention that Scorpius has been paying him, and he thinks that that’s the only reason he has blurted that out. Even with the only light coming from the street lamps, Albus can see that Scorpius’ cheeks are a little pink. 

“Thank you Albus. That’s nice... that’s a nice thing to say.” Scorpius says quietly, and Albus smiles to himself. 

“That’s okay.” 

“Have you ever thought about playing an instrument?” Scorpius asks. 

“Yeah, I tried a couple. Piano, guitar, flute... but I lost patience so quickly. I just wanted to be able to play, I didn’t want to learn!” Albus admits, and Scorpius laughs. 

“Yeah, instruments take hard work. But you must be used to that? Doesn’t baking take practice too?” 

“Not really. It’s sort of always come naturally to me. But then I’ve been baking and cooking with my mum and dad as long as I can remember, so I guess I’ve learnt as I go on.” Albus says. 

“That’s nice.” Scorpius replies sincerely, and Albus smiles. While they’ve been talking, they’ve reached the block of the student halls where Scorpius lives. They dither outside the door for a second, and Scorpius takes his keys out of his pocket before turning to Albus. 

“Do you want to come up to my flat for a bit? Have another drink or something?” Scorpius asks, and Albus smiles widely. He’s not ready for this evening to end. 

“Yes please, I’d like that.” Albus smiles, and Scorpius smiles blindingly back. He turns to unlock the door, and Albus follows him up to the second floor and his flat. Scorpius seems a little bit shy as he pushes the door open to his flat, and Albus just finds it incredibly endearing. 

“The kitchen might be a bit of a mess, I get fed up of clearing up after my flatmates so I just haven’t for a couple of days.” Scorpius explains as they walk down the hall to the kitchen. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Albus says. He isn’t exactly the epitome of tidiness himself. Albus is surprised to see that the kitchen is basically spotless; clearly, he and Scorpius have different ideas of cleanliness. He’s also surprised to see that the kitchen in Scorpius’ flat is twice the size of the one in his, and has a couple of sofas and a breakfast bar. 

“What do you want to drink?” Scorpius asks, opening the fridge. 

“What have you got?” 

“Basically just juice or tea. Or water. Sorry, I thought I had more stuff than that.” Scorpius says. 

“That’s okay don’t worry! Tea would be great please. Milk no sugar, thank you.” 

“Of course. Take a seat Al.” Scorpius offers, and Albus finds himself smiling at the nickname again as he sits down on one of the sofas. 

“Thank you. I’ve got to say, I’m finding the size of your kitchen pretty unfair compared to mine.” Albus says. Scorpius rolls his eyes, but is smiling, as he comes over with the mugs of tea. 

“Thank you.” Albus says, accepting the mug gratefully. 

“No problem.” Scorpius smiles, sitting down on the sofa next to Albus. 

“So, what are you going to call your bakery?” Scorpius asks. 

“I don’t know really, I haven’t thought about it.” Albus says, and Scorpius gasps. 

“You’re going to open a bakery and you haven’t thought of a name?” Scorpius asks, sounding incredulous. 

“Not yet.” 

“Well, it’s _got_ to be a pun."

“Really? Don’t you think pun shop names are a little tacky?” 

“Nope, there is absolutely no point in opening a shop if it doesn’t have a pun name.” Scorpius says decisively. 

“I’m not very good at thinking of things like that. Do you have any ideas?” 

“I’ll work on it and let you know. I expect a cut of the profits though.” Scorpius says, and Albus laughs. 

“I’ll make sure to put it in the contract.” 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Scorpius says demurely, and then ruins it by smiling. Albus can’t help but smile back. 

“I can’t just call it Albus’ Bakery then?” 

“No, that’s terrible.” 

“How about... AlBakery.” 

“That’s _worse_!” Scorpius says, laughing. 

“You haven’t come up with anything!” Albus exclaims, and Scorpius stops laughing. 

“Yeah, that’s fair.” he points out, and the grins wickedly. “Let’s have a brainstorming session.” 

"Okay, why not?” Albus says, smiling too. 

They spend the better part of an hour suggesting worse and worse names for what Albus could call his imaginary bakery. They only stop when the kitchen door slams open to reveal one of Scorpius’ flatmates standing there, glaring at them. 

“Can you two keep the fucking noise down?” he says angrily. Scorpius seems to shrink into the sofa, and Albus feels the anger he always tries so hard to keep at bay whne bullies are in question flaring up. 

“We weren’t being that noisy!” Albus argues, standing up. 

“Yes you fucking were! It’s really late and you’re in here laughing like a couple of school girls. We get it, you've finished your exams, well some of us haven’t!” 

“Okay, I’m sorry, but there’s no need to be so rude about it!” Albus exclaims, and he feels Scorpius tugging on his sleeve. 

“Leave it Albus it doesn’t matter.” he hisses urgently. 

“Listen to your boyfriend Albus. Don’t make me come in here again.” the boy sneers, before exiting the kitchen and slamming the door behind him. Albus sits back down heavily, and turns to Scorpius. 

“Are they always that mean to you?” he asks, annoyed and disbelieving at what he’s just witnessed. 

“Not really, it’s fine.” Scorpius says, tugging at the ends of his sleeves and not meeting Albus’ eyes. He can tell that Scorpius is upset. 

“Sorry. Are you okay?” Albus changes tack, talking softly. Scorpius nods, but doesn’t say anything for a moment. 

“Yeah, it’s just … I had this idea about coming to uni and making friends with my flatmates and cooking dinner together and stuff and it just sort of... hasn’t worked that way. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love the friends that I have! It’s just not quite what I expected.” Scorpius says. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Albus admits. Scorpius nods. 

“I’m sorry that you feel that way, but it’s also nice to know I’m not the only one who feels like that.” Scorpius says quietly. 

“Yeah, uni is a lot different to what I thought it was going to be like.” 

“Never mind. We live and learn.” Scorpius says. He sniffs, and Albus thinks he’s probably more upset than he’s letting on. 

“Sorry about the boyfriend quip.” Scorpius mumbles after a moment. “I thought it would help with our bonding if I came out to them but it doesn’t seem to have worked. It’s just another thing that sets me apart.” 

“You’re gay?” Albus asks, surprised, his heart rate accelerating slightly. He curses himself slightly then; even if Scorpius _was_ gay it wouldn’t mean he had any feelings for him. 

“Yes. Is that a problem?” Scorpius asks, his voice a little stronger and harder now. 

“No, no, God no!” Albus says urgently, backtracking immediately. He takes a deep breath. “I’m gay too.” 

“Oh. Well then. Sorry.” Scorpius says, seemingly a little lost for words. 

“It’s okay. I know what it’s like having to hide who you are because you’re worried about what people will think. Telling my family I’m gay was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do. And I hate that it never ends! You have to come out all the time and it drives me crazy wondering how people are going to react!” 

“Tell me about it!” Scorpius says, and then there’s a beat before- “Now I know you’re gay, that opens up a whole new line of bakery names!” 

“What, really? Like what?” Albus asks, startled at the change of subject but a little pleased. He’s not good with the heavy stuff and he don’t know where all that came from. 

“Hmm... Rainbow Cakes!” Scorpius says, grinning, apparently back to his normal self. 

“I’m not calling my shop Rainbow Cakes!” Albus exclaims, and Scorpius laughs. Albus puts his finger to his lips and nods in the direction Scorpius’ flatmate has gone. Scorpius’s laughter dies down but his smile never fades. 

“I should probably get going.” Albus says, no matter how much he doesn’t want to. 

“Don’t let him scare you off!” Scorpius says, looking troubled. 

“I’m not. It’s just that’s it’s nearly 3 am.” Albus says, surprising himself when he looks at his watch and sees the time. 

“God, is it? No wonder I’m so tired!” Scorpius says. 

“Oh no, you should have said I would have gone sooner!” Albus says, worried now. 

“I didn’t want too. I’ve had a really nice time.” Scorpius says, and Albus’ anxieties clear. 

“Me too.” 

“Do you want me to walk you back to you flat?” Scorpius asks as they get up, and Albus smiles. 

“I think I can walk across the quad by myself, but thank you.” 

“Let me walk you downstairs then.” Scorpius offers instead. 

“Okay, thank you.” They walk out of the flat together, and down the stairs. 

“Now, let me know when you get home.” Scorpius says at the door, and Albus laughs. 

“I’m being serious!” Scorpius protests. 

“How am I supposed to tell you when I get back?” Albus points out. Scorpius tilts his head to one side as though he’s thinking, and then takes his phone out and waves it at Albus. Albus takes it and, having to re-type it a couple of times because his fingers are trembling slightly out of joy, puts his number into Scorpius’ phone. He hands it back, and Scorpius types something out before putting it back into his pocket. 

“I’ve sent you my number, now there’s _no_ excuse if you don’t text me when you get back to your flat.” 

“I promise I will text you when I get back.” Albus says. 

“Good.” Scorpius says. “Well, I’m going home in a couple of days so I might not see you until next year. I want to give you another hug please.” 

“You can give me another hug.” Albus acquiesces immediately, and then Scorpius is hugging him again. Even when they’re both standing up, Albus is still shorter than Scorpius by a good few inches. 

“Merry Christmas Albus.” Scorpius says softly. 

“Merry Christmas Scorpius.” Albus replies just as quietly. Scorpius pulls away, and Albus is a little sorry, but then Scorpius is smiling his brilliant smile again. 

“See you next year!” he says. 

“See you next year.” Albus agrees, and Scorpius sends Albus a little wave before heading back inside. Albus does a little wave too, and only when Scorpius has gone does he take his phone out to look at the message. 

_Hi Rainbow Cakes it’s Scorpius x_

Albus laughs, and then feels a little silly in case anyone is watching. It doesn’t stop him from smiling the whole way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting Christmassy! Albus' family tradition may or may not be based on my own family (it is). I hope you enjoyed chapter four, and that our boys are finally having a real conversation! Let me know what you think!
> 
> We're back to normal next week with a Wednesday chapter.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at: @scorperion21


	5. What's This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five's song can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLvvkTbHjHI !

For the first time since he was very little, and Christmas was mostly about the presents, Albus finds himself fervently wishing, hoping, and praying that Christmas Day would hurry up and arrive. Albus loves the run up to Christmas, he does, and he’s enjoying it more now that he is home. He has been experimenting in the kitchen, to almost 100% success, watching Christmas films with his parents and siblings, and visiting various Christmas markets during the weekends. 

But he and Scorpius have also been texting pretty much non-stop since their impromptu get together just before they broke up for Christmas, and about a week before the big day itself, Scorpius sends Albus a cryptic text. 

Scorpius Malfoy 

_Al I know you said you go to your grandparents on Christmas but will you have access to the internet? xx_

Albus Potter 

_Yeah I will scorp this_ _isnt_ _the middle ages xx_

Scorpius Malfoy 

_Leave me alone!! I’m performing at my local pub on Christmas day thats all and I was wondering if you wanted to watch if you can? My dad will livestream it on facebook xx_

Albus Potter 

_Sounds good! I’ll definitely try and watch! xx_

Scorpius Malfoy 

_Promise? xx_

Albus Potter 

_Promise xx_

So, now Albus is waiting for Christmas Day so he can watch whatever performance Scorpius has come up with. He thinks he played it cool by saying he will try and watch, even though there is no way he won’t be. And he had to try and refrain himself from saying something horribly cheesy about how he would always want to watch Scorpius sing. He finds it so easy to speak to Scorpius over text, and thinks that if he’s not careful something like that could have accidentally popped out. 

He also knows that Scorpius really did listen to everything that Albus said on the evening they were together, because on Christmas Eve he wakes up to a text that makes him feel embarrassment for a second before filling him with a feeling of warmth and happiness. 

_Happy Christmas Eve Albus! Hope you enjoy the polar express tonight and don’t cry too much xx_

_Thanks Scor, happy Christmas eve too! Xx_

Scorpius sends back a smiley face emoji, but nothing else, so Albus puts his phone down and rolls over to have another snooze before getting up for the day. He has decided he’s going to spend most of the day in the kitchen – he needs to ice and marzipan the mammoth Christmas cake he has made for tomorrow, and also wants to bake some mince pies just in case the cake doesn’t come out right. He found a recipe online for a chocolate orange yule log he wants to try out too. 

When he is up and dressed, he heads down to the kitchen to find it empty. He knows that his mum hides herself away on Christmas Eve to wrap the huge amount of presents they have for their family, and his dad is nearly always at work until the middle of the afternoon. Having a high up government position means he still has to work even though nearly the rest of the country doesn’t. 

He expects his siblings to be around, but neither James nor Lily are in sight. He shrugs it off; at least alone he has the whole kitchen to himself, and can have his pick of music. He turns his Christmas playlist on, loudly, and potters around in the kitchen. Lost in his baking, he realises, again, how much he can’t wait to finish university so he can do this all day every day. 

The mince pies are in the oven, and he is putting the finishing touches to his Christmas cake, when Ginny comes into the kitchen. 

“Smells amazing Al! You’re so good doing a cake for us every year.” she says, coming over to where he is standing at the counter and dropping a kiss into his hair. 

“It’s okay, I enjoy it.” he shrugs, turning around to face her. 

“Good.” she smiles, but her eyes are searching his face in a way that he knows means she wants to say something more. He’s right. “And you’re okay aren’t you, Al? With university and everything?” 

“I’m fine.” Albus says; he knows James told his parents about the conversation that they had, and he’s been expecting his mum to bring it up. “I have a couple of really good friends now, I just overreacted that day I phoned James.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure. And I’m glad you speak to your brother about these things at least.” she says, and Albus nods. 

“Where are Lils and James anyway?” Albus asks, keen to change the subject. He knows he’s not fooled his mum, but she happily obliges. 

“Lily started panicking this morning that her presents were rubbish so James has taken her to see if she can get anything last minute.” Ginny says with a fond smile; Lily does this nearly every year, and then ends up preferring the things she bought first anyway. Albus laughs, and the timer goes off for his mince pies, so he turns away to take them out of the oven. 

“I’ve missed your baking so much Albus.” Ginny says, sighing happily. 

“And what about me? Or is it just the baking?” he asks, turning to grin cheekily at her, and she smiles and shakes her head at him. 

“Of course I’ve missed you Albus.” she says, and he smiles before busying himself again. As he works on the yule log, he chats to Ginny, and she helps with the cake decorating. It makes him smile, and think about when he was younger. He and his mum would bake together, while his dad would cook with Lily (James was more often than not too impatient to stay in the kitchen long enough to do either of those things), and it makes him feel safe and secure, like it did when he was younger. 

He puts the yule log in the oven, and his phone pings as Ginny is saying something. He doesn’t quite catch what it is; he is already smiling at the photo he has been sent. It’s a selfie of Scorpius in a Christmas jumper, holding his cat up to the camera, who is wearing a tiny Santa hat. Albus might not have any pets, but even he can tell that Mozart isn’t entirely happy with the situation. 

“Is that from Scorpius?” Ginny asks, softly, and Albus’ smile fades as he snaps his head up to her. 

“What?” 

“You know your brother can’t keep his mouth shut about anything for more than twenty-five seconds.” 

“I’m going to kill him.” Albus mutters, his cheeks reddening out of embarrassment. James is always telling his parents about which latest girl he fancies, but Albus much prefers to keep things like that private. Even though he has come out, he wants to keep things like that to himself. 

“If it’s any consolation he was sorry he told us. He asked us not to say anything. I just want to know about the person who seems to make you that happy.” 

“I am happy.” Albus confirms, and Ginny smiles. 

“Good. If you prefer I can never mention him again.” 

“I would prefer that.” Albus says, and Ginny laughs and kisses his forehead. 

“Okay, I promise. Are you alright by yourself now? I’ve got loads of wrapping to finish.” 

“Of course, go!” 

“Shout me if you need anything.” Ginny calls over her shoulder as she leaves the kitchen, and Albus nods. There’s nothing else for him to do now. He goes into the living room and curls up on the sofa, switching on some trashy television and taking his phone out again to answer Scorpius’ text. His peace and quiet is short lived though, because he hears the front door open and the sounds of his brother and sister talking. 

“Oh my God, what the hell is cooking?” Lily shouts. “Albus?” 

“I’m in the lounge!” he calls, and in a minute both his brother and sister are there too, putting down bags and shedding their coats and scarves. 

“What’s cooking?” Lily asks again, flinging herself down on the sofa next to him. 

“Chocolate orange yule log.” Albus replies. 

“I think that is literally the best thing you’ve ever said.” Lily says fervently, and Albus laughs. 

“I cannot _wait_ to get that in my belly.” James says seriously, sitting on the chair across from him and Lily. Albus smiles, shaking his head ruefully. Their excitement is making him a little nervous. 

“I’ve never made it before, it might not be any good. I got the recipe off the internet.” Albus says, making sure they don’t get their hopes up too much. 

“Can I see?” Lily asks, and Albus nods, getting the recipe up on his phone and handing it across to her.

“This looks so good – ooh you’ve got a text from Scorpius!” Lily cuts herself off, sounding excited, and Albus immediately snatches his phone back. 

“Did you tell everyone about Scorpius?” Albus demands of James, and James at least has the good grace to look a little ashamed. 

“Yeah, sorry Al. In my defence I did ask everyone not to say anything.” James says, giving Lily the stink eye. This has zero effect on their little sister, who simply rolls her eyes. 

“That doesn’t make it okay.” Albus snaps, and he is annoyed at himself for getting so worked up and angry about this. 

“Okay, I’m sorry Al.” James says, and Albus fixes him with a stare before sighing. 

“It’s fine.” 

There’s silence for a moment, before James decides it’s okay to speak. “So are you texting Scorpius then?” 

“We’re not talking about.” Albus says immediately, and James sighs too. 

“Fine.” but then he smiles. “I’m happy for you.” 

“Seriously, stop.” Albus says, but he smiles too and he knows they’re okay. 

“Right, I gotta go finish some stuff for tomorrow.” James says, getting up and scooping up some of the bags from the floor before exiting the room. Albus can hear him heading up the stairs. 

Lily wriggles closer to him on the sofa, and turns her pleading eyes on him. 

“What?” Albus asks, amused. 

“Scorpius asked in the text if you’re still going to be watching tomorrow? What are you watching?” she asks, and Albus feels himself bristling slightly again. 

“Did you read my text?” he says, can hear the anger in his voice. 

“Sorry, it came up as a notification and my eyes were just drawn to it.” Lily says soothingly. Albus realises he’s overreacting, and takes a deep breath before letting it out. He thinking that siblings are probably supposed to talk about things like this. Lily is also more likely not to blurt things out like James is, so he thinks he doesn’t really mind telling her things. 

“It’s okay. And I’m not sure what I’m watching. Scorpius sings a lot and he said he’s doing a livestream tomorrow. It’s probably a Christmas song.” 

“Did he specifically ask you to watch?” Lily asks, and Albus nods. 

“That’s a good sign Al!” 

“Is it?” Albus asks, mystified. Lily just nods, smiling like she has a secret, as she gets up off the sofa and promptly follows James to go upstairs too. 

\- - - 

The next day dawns bright and early for Albus, who is woken by Lily shouting about it being Christmas. He is not surprised, as she wakes them all up early every Christmas Day. He picks his phone up to check the time, and is surprised to see that Scorpius sent him a Merry Christmas text about half an hour ago. Albus is disgusted at how early he has gotten up. 

_Merry Christmas to you too! Why are you up so early? Xx_

Scorpius Malfoy 

_It's Christmas Al!!! And you’re up early! Xx_

_My sister always gets up this early on Christmas. You have no siblings and therefore no excuse! Xx_

Scorpius Malfoy 

_If I did have siblings I would be the one getting them up! Xx_

Albus smiles, but doesn’t reply. He can hear Lily getting annoyed outside his door. He figures he can text Scorpius back later. 

They always have breakfast and open their presents from each other before heading over to his grandparent’s house. When Albus hauls himself out of bed and down the stairs, he is relieved to see he’s not the last one up. 

“God, where is your brother?” Harry asks as soon as Albus gets downstairs. 

“I don’t know.” Albus replies sharply; sometimes the way his dad says things makes it feel like it’s his fault even though it’s not. 

“I was just asking.” Harry says, and Albus takes a deep breath and exhales. 

“I know, sorry.” Albus tries for a smile, and his dad smiles back, so he knows it must look genuine. Eventually, James tramples down the stairs, yawning, and Lily smiles. 

“Finally! Let’s open some presents!” she says, and their parents smile. They listen to Christmas music as they unwrap, and Albus finds himself relaxing, the brief snipe from his dad forgotten. From his parents, Albus gets a set of cookery books and some new shirts, hoodie, and jeans, and Lily gives him a couple of CDs he’s looking forward to listening to in his car. He always gets silly presents from James, and this year James has given him an apron with a naked torso of a man on it, and a book entitled _101 Ways to Talk to Boys._

_“_ Thanks James.” Albus says, laughing, and James winks at him, laughing too. 

“Right, are we done?” Harry asks, clapping his hands and standing up. “We’ve got an hour to get ready and go to your grandparents!” 

There’s a dash as everyone scrabbles to pick up their presents and get ready. When Albus is back in his bedroom he realises he didn’t answer Scorpius’ text. He quickly replies. 

_You're the annoying sibling even without being a sibling then! What time is your livestream today by the way? Xx_

Albus hears that bathroom door open and darts out to use it before someone else does, leaving his phone in his room. He expects to have a message from Scorpius when he gets back, but there is nothing. Albus reads over his last text, and immediately worries that Scorpius has taken offence. Albus didn’t mean to call him annoying, he was just trying to be funny! But now he is anxious in case Scorpius hasn’t taken it that way. This is one drawback he finds to text conversations. 

He gets ready to leave, obsessively checking his phone. His mind is so preoccupied that he nearly forgets to get the cake and mince pies out of the kitchen, and only remembers when James comments on how much room there is in the back of the car. 

The drive to their grandparent’s isn’t too long, but there are areas of spotty signal, and Albus drums his fingers against his legs as he stares at the frustratingly blank screen of his phone. 

“Are you okay?” James whispers. The car is loud with Lily’s singing and their parent’s usual argument over which is the best way to get to their destination, but James is sat next to him and must have noticed the incessant noise coming from Albus’ fingers. 

“I’m fine.” Albus mutters, sliding his phone into his pocket. If he doesn’t look then he can pretend like Scorpius has replied. He also doesn’t want to let this ruin his day. 

When they get to their grandparent’s house and get out of the car, Albus checks his phone again. He is ashamed to admit how relieved he feels that Scorpius has replied, and that he doesn’t seem to have taken offence at what he’s said. 

Scorpius Malfoy 

_That’s me! I know I annoy the heck out of Mozart and he counts as a sibling even though_ _hes_ _technically a cat. The livestream will start in a few minutes xx_

Albus quickly types out a reply. 

_Okay I just got to my grandparents so ill definitely be watching! xx_

They get into the house and start the round of greetings and hellos that Albus knows is always inevitable. He quickly answers questions about how he is, and how he’s getting on at uni, before escaping upstairs when the attention of the family has turned on Lily. He hides himself in one of the spare bedrooms and quickly opens up Facebook and Scorpius’ music page. 

He is relieved to see he hasn’t missed anything yet, and that the livestream hasn’t started. He plugs in his headphones as the bedroom door opens. James pokes his head in. 

“Are you sure you’re alright Al? This is a bit early for you to be needing to recharge from everyone.” James asks; Albus always hides himself away when his family get together like this as there are a lot of them and he finds that amount of people overwhelming after a while, but James is right in that it is usually much later in the day. 

“I’m fine.” Albus says, and James twitches an eyebrow at him. Albus begrudgingly adds, “Scorpius is performing at one of his local pubs today and he asked me if I would watch. I told him I would.” 

“Ooh, really? I know Lils said he text you yesterday, but are you talking to him a lot?” James asks. 

“A bit.” Albus mutters. James enters the room and comes and sits next to Albus. 

“Can I watch?” James asks, and Albus nods, handing him a headphone. 

“If you want too.” 

“So, how often do you speak then?” James asks as they wait for the livestream to start. 

“I don’t know. A bit every day I suppose.” 

“Al! And you didn’t tell me?” James says incredulously. 

“Why would I tell you?” Albus asks curiously, genuinely confused and interested as why James might want to know this. 

“Because you have a massive crush on him, and this plainly means he has a massive crush on you too?” James says, like Albus should already know this. 

“Shut up, no he doesn’t.” Albus says, and he can feel his cheeks heating up at the suggestion. James open his mouth to say something else, but the livestream starts and Albus hurriedly shushes him before turning up the volume on his phone. The video is a little shaky and the sound quality isn’t great, but Albus still finds a smile spreading across his face as video-Scorpius starts to speak. 

“Hello everyone! Most of you know who I am because I’ve been forcing the landlord to let me sing here for about seven years. But in case you don’t my name is Scorpius. I’m going to sing a song today from one of my friend’s favourite Christmas movies. He promised he would be watching, and I hope he is!” Scorpius turns his twinkly-eyed smile on the camera, and even though they are hundreds of miles apart Albus still feels his heart flutter. And then the intro starts for the song, and Albus can barely believe it. 

“Isn’t that the song from the film you like?” James whispers, and Albus nods dumbly. Scorpius is singing What’s This from A Nightmare Before Christmas – surely it’s a coincidence? But he remembers telling Scorpius that that is his favourite Christmas film, and Scorpius has been fairly insistent that he watched the live stream. Maybe it is for him after all? 

It sounds strange in Scorpius’ soft and melodic voice, because Albus is so familiar with the original, but he _loves_ it. He wishes so much that he was there and watching it live. He can see the lady he recognises as Scorpius’ mother in the video; smiling and mouthing along to the words. Albus would love to be there and joining in. He feels a little stupid though doing it here, in his grandparent’s spare bedroom, with his brother sat next to him. When the song finishes, Scorpius grins at the camera, and Albus finds himself smiling back even though Scorpius can’t see him. 

“Wow, he definitely fancies you.” James says when the livestream finishes. 

“Please stop saying that.” Albus replies, taking his headphone back and pulling them out of his phone. James just smiles and ruffles Albus’ hair before standing up. 

“Are you coming back to the party?” James asks, and Albus nods. Before he can put his phone away though, it lights up with a text. 

Scorpius Malfoy 

_Did you watch? I hope you did! xx_

Albus quickly sends one back. 

_I did. I loved it! xx_

Scorpius Malfoy 

_Good I’m glad! It was for you after all. Merry Christmas Albus xxx_

Albus grins to himself. 

“What?” James says. Feeling giddy on Scorpius’ reply, Albus shows James the phone. James hits him on the arm. 

“Now do you believe me?!” 

“Not sure.” Albus says, his eyes already back on his phone. James shakes his head despairingly as he walks out of the room. Albus doesn't notice as he is too busy replying to Scorpius’ text; he thinks it may be a little bit reckless. 

_My favourite gift I got this year. Thank you so much. Merry Christmas Scorpius xxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me really excited for Christmas, if you celebrate it I hope it made you excited as well! Only one chapter left now and then the Epilogue!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and the next part will be out on Sunday.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at : @scorperion21


	6. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWSt64gNr30

The Christmas holidays pass far too quickly for Albus’ liking, and before he knows it his family are saying goodbye to him back at his uni room. He always finds it a little awkward saying goodbye, but he knows that once his family are gone he will start missing them again. 

“We’ll see you soon Albus. Work hard but not too hard.” Ginny says, hugging him tightly. Albus hugs her back, and squeezes his eyes shut. Sometimes when his mum hugs him he feels like a child again. 

“Let us know if you need anything, Al.” Harry hugs him once his mum has let go. Even though he and his dad get on alright now, he is still surprised and grateful when he shows affection. James hugs him next, and Albus clings a little tighter to his big brother than he does his parents. 

“Call me if you need anything.” James says, and then adds in a whisper- “And let me know what happens with Scorpius!” 

“I heard that and I want to know too!” Lily exclaims, jumping in and hugging them both. Albus laughs, his face a little heated because he’s still not entirely comfortable with his entire family knowing about Scorpius, and James puts on his apology face and directs it Albus. 

“It’s fine.” Albus mumbles, and James claps him on the shoulder as he takes a step back. 

“See you soon.” 

“Bye, have a safe journey home.” Albus says, and his family leave the room. Albus crosses to the window of his bedroom so he can see them get into the car, and they all wave at him as they drive away. Although he feels a little better than the first time his family left him here, he still feels a little empty and sad. He decides to get busy and unpack his bags to take his mind off everything. 

He is just putting the last of his clothes away when there is a knock at his door. He opens it, curious, as he thought he was the only person here. 

“I thought I heard you Al!” Amelia is grinning at him from the other side of the door. 

“Hi, I didn’t realise you were back!” Albus replies, an easy grin coming across his face too. 

“Yeah, got back this morning. Good Christmas?” 

“So good thank you! How was yours?” 

“Yeah same, crazy though!” she says. Albus laughs; if all Amelia’s family are as enthusiastic and loud as she is than we can well believe it. 

“I just came by because I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Four Founders tonight?” Amelia says. Albus considers for a second. 

“I don’t know Mil, I’m kind of knackered.” he says honestly; he always finds moving day a little emotionally and physically draining. 

“Oh, please! Everyone is going to be there, like a post-Christmas get together before we start stressing out again about exams and things.” Amelia says, putting on her best pleading face. Albus can feel himself wavering; by ‘everyone’ he hopes Amelia means Scorpius will be there too, and he would like to spend some time with both of them before classes begin again. He also wants to see if he and Scorpius will get on as well as they do in real life as they have been over text message. 

“Okay, fine.” Albus finally acquiesces, and Amelia’s face lights up. 

“Yay, thank you!” she briefly flings her arms around him in a hug, which takes Albus by complete surprise, but she has stepped back before he can react. “I’ll see you in a bit then.” 

“Yeah, see you later.” Albus agrees, and she smiles again before heading back to her room. Albus turns back to his own bedroom and opens his wardrobe again. He is instantly one thousand times more thankful that his parents bought him some new clothes for Christmas. 

It doesn’t usually take Albus too long to get ready, but he overthinks what he should wear more than he ever has before. By the time he is finally almost happy with his appearance, the knock comes at his door that signifies Amelia is there again. 

“Hi, ready?” Amelia asks, smiling once he’s answered. 

“Yep, let’s go” Albus says, closing his bedroom door and hovering next to Amelia in the hall. She walks down the hall a little way and knocks on Isabelle’s door. 

“Not ready, not ready!” Isabelle shouts, and Amelia shakes her head at Albus. 

“How long are you going to be?” 

“About ten minutes!” 

“Well hurry up! Scorpius is already worried we’re going to miss him perform!” Amelia calls; her voice takes on a weird inflection that Albus doesn’t quite understand. He is a bit distracted though at the mention of Scorpius performing. 

“Is there another open mic?” he asks, and Amelia nods. 

“Yeah, Scorpius is on in about forty-five minutes and he’s already text me three times to see where we are!” Amelia emphasises the last words in a louder voice, and bangs on Isabelle’s door again. 

“I’m not going to be long!” Isabelle insists, and Amelia rolls her eyes. Isabelle is, in fact, a lot longer than ten minutes, and Amelia spends that time getting more het up and frustrated. Albus can also feel himself getting agitated; he desperately doesn’t want to miss Scorpius perform. 

When Isabelle finally opens the door, Amelia immediately grabs her arm and pulls her out. “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” 

“Sorry, I’m ready!” Isabelle laughs, and Albus follows them both out of the flat and down in to the courtyard. On a reflex, Albus casts his eyes across to where he now knows Scorpius lives even though he knows that Scorpius is already in the pub.

“Albus, come on!” Amelia shouts; he turns to see that they both have kept walking. He hurries to catch them up, and Amelia sets the pace, walking so quickly that Albus is practically jogging to keep up. 

After what feels like an age, they finally reach the pub Scorpius is just getting on to the stage, although Albus is relieved they haven't missed the performance, he wishes that they had got here a little sooner so he could have said hello. Scorpius’ eyes are darting wildly around, and Amelia starts waving madly. Scorpius notices, and the relief that Albus feels is reflected on the smile that spreads across Scorpius’ face. He steps towards the mic as Albus, Amelia and Isabelle head towards their usual table and take a seat. 

“Hi everyone. For those that don’t know me, my name is Scorpius Malfoy. I’m going to be singing a song tonight that has a lot of meaning for me right now. Have you ever known of someone for a little while, but then there’s one day or night or moment when you get to _know_ them, and you didn’t realise it but you were looking for them forever? Well that’s how I feel about someone who has been in my life for a little while, but then there was one night where it felt like I was getting to know them and that I had met them for the first time all over again. So, this is a song that I’m going to be singing for them.” Albus’ heart is beating fast the entire time that Scorpius is speaking, and then Scorpius makes eye contact with Albus as he says the last word, and Albus thinks his heart may jump out of his chest. Is Scorpius talking about him...? 

The song starts and Albus doesn’t know it, but he listens closely to the words. It tells the story of meeting someone for the first time, and being so enchanted that you can’t help but wonder if there is someone in their life and hope there isn’t. It is everything that Albus has been feeling since he first saw Scorpius perform almost three months ago. 

Scorpius performs flawlessly as usual, and, as usual, Albus is spellbound. Scorpius also keeps glancing at him as he sings, and Albus’s heart keeps up a pace so fast that he is starting to get a little bit worried about it. He also thinks that maybe he is over-reacting a little bit. This might not even be about him; there’s a large number of people that Scorpius knows, and he could have met someone over the Christmas holidays too. Albus thinks maybe he is just hoping it’s about him, and as much as he _does_ wish it was about him, he doesn’t want to embarrass himself by assuming it is. 

When Scorpius finishes singing, there is applause as enthusiastic as normal (which Albus gladly joins in with even though his mind is a whirl and he feels a little anxious and shaky), and Scorpius smiles a tremulous smile out at the people watching. Unusually, he doesn’t walk off stage straight away but stays there until the noise has died down. 

“Now, I think the person that was about knows it’s about them. If they do, and they want to come and talk to me about it, I’m going to be outside. So... hopefully I’ll see them soon.” Scorpius smiles a little again, and then he walks off the stage and, avoiding the side of the pub where Albus and the rest of their friends are gathered, goes outside. 

“Go and talk to him.” Amelia says in Albus’ ear, elbowing him sharply in the ribs, before Albus can really think about Scorpius’ words. 

“What?” he says, turning towards her. 

“Scorpius thinks you’re smart enough to figure out his not-so cryptic message, and I know you _are_ but I also know that you’re overthinking everything that just happened so I’m going to save you both the time and the agony. Yes that was about you, yes Scorpius massively fancies you, and yes he wants you to go and see him outside.” Amelia says, sounding half exasperated and half amused. 

“What- but I-” Albus splutters, his mind trying to catch up with the words that he’s heard. 

“Go outside!” Amelia exclaims, cutting him off, and Albus nods dumbly. He doesn’t move though. 

“Are you sure?” he whispers; he doesn’t think his heart could take this if it was a joke. Amelia’s expression softens. 

“I’m completely certain. He told me he was going to do this, and how he feels, and that I had to get you here. Why do you think I was so annoyed that we were late?” she says. Albus feels his heart lightening, and a feeling of happiness stronger than he’s ever felt before. 

“Okay.” he says, smiling, and Amelia grins back. 

“For the love of God, go now!” she insists, and Albus laughs before turning and heading out in to the cold air. He spots Scorpius a little way off, his eyes clearly trained towards the door of the pub. Albus can feel his heart beating in his ears as he makes his way over to Scorpius, and he wishes he knew what he was going to say but he honestly doesn't have a clue. It feels like a lifetime until he is stood in front of Scorpius. 

“Hi.” he says, and Scorpius smiles. 

“Hi.” There’s a silence after that, and Albus knows he should say something but his brain seems to be stuck. 

“Good Christmas?” he asks, and then immediately wishes he hasn’t as he sees Scorpius’ smile falter. “I don’t know why I said that.” he says, grimacing, and closing his eyes. He opens then almost immediately as he hears the sound of Scorpius’ laughter. 

“I had a great Christmas thank you. I was talking a lot to this really cute boy.” Scorpius says, taking a small step towards Albus and brushing the back of Albus’ hand with his. 

“Really?” Albus asks, swallowing. 

“Yeah, and he’s funny and kind of awkward, but he loves listening to me sing. I’ve known him for a little while, but I really got to know him one night before Christmas, and then I started talking to him every day and it sort of felt like my heart hurt because I wanted to see him and tell him how much I like him. And I think he probably doesn't know what to say round about now, but I promise nothing is going to scare me away. Apart from if he asks me how my Christmas was again.” Scorpius says, his eyes blazing with nothing but honesty and kindness. Albus thinks he’ll be tongue tied, but he isn’t. 

“Well that’s funny, because I was texting a cute boy too. And he’s kind and smart, and loves to sing. God, and when he sings, the things he makes me feel is nothing like I’ve ever felt before. And it feels like I’ve known him for ages, and when he did start speaking to me just before Christmas he was everything I was hoping he would be. And he thinks I’m awkward, and he’s right, and he thinks I don’t know what to say about now, and usually he would be right but he makes me feel more comfortable and myself than anyone I've ever met. Weird, isn’t it?” 

“Really weird.” Scorpius agrees, taking another tiny step towards Albus and brushing their fingers together again. “I’m just going to say it plainly. I really like you Albus.” 

Albus feels something like warmth spread through his heart. “I really like you too.” 

“I really want to kiss you.” Scorpius says softly, his eyes never leaving Albus’. 

“Then kiss me.” Albus whispers. Scorpius smiles, and then his lips are on Albus’ and his hands are pulling Albus closer by the waist. Albus kisses him back just as enthusiastically, pressing up on his tiptoes ever so slightly and curling his arms around Scorpius’ neck. 

Albus has never kissed anyone before, but even he knows that this is magic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! But there will be an Epilogue coming out on Tuesday (as Christmas Day is Wednesday), so stay tuned!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at: @scorperion21


	7. Epilogue (Your Song)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very last song! : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlPlfCy1urI

**Five Months Later**

“Come on, we’re going to be late!”  Albus shouts, pacing up and down in front of his amused looking parents and brother.

“There’s no use hurrying your sister Al, it’s been seventeen years and even we’re not sure how to do that.” Harry says, laughing. Albus smiles a brief smile, but he’s feeling a little anxious about the evening and doesn’t quite appreciate his dad’s humour.

“I thought we couldn’t be late for the student bar anyway.” James teases, raising an eyebrow. Albus hits him in the arm next time he passes.

“Albus, you need to calm down sweetheart, it’s going to be fine.” Ginny catches him by the shoulders next time he passes her and forces him to stop.

“Is it that obvious?” Albus asks sheepishly, and she nods but has a kind smile on her face.

He and Scorpius have been dating officially for exactly five months now, and as well as being their anniversary (albeit a small one) today is the big day where Albus is going to meet Scorpius’ parents for the first time, and Scorpius will be meeting Harry and Ginny. It is also the end of his first university year, so James and Lily volunteered to come so they could ‘help him pack up some things he’ll need over summer’. Albus knows it’s a lie so they could come and meet Scorpius too.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Lily says, emerging from Albus’ en suite. 

“Finally!” Albus says, but it doesn’t come out in the teasing way he intends. He has felt his heart flip over with anxiety, and it shows in his voice.

“Come on, it’ll be fine!” James exclaims, slinging an arm around Albus’ shoulders and steering him towards the bedroom door.

“Don’t forget these Al!” Harry says, picking up the Tupperware box of treats Albus had put on his desk. One of the many things Scorpius has told Albus about his parents is they both have a huge sweet tooth. Albus is hoping that if he gets tongue tied or says something stupid he can win them over with brownies, jam tarts, and flapjacks. All of which he had made in abundance the day before and packed away  caringly . Scorpius had tried one of each and said they were all perfect, but one thing Albus has learnt about Scorpius in the past five months is that he says everything Albus bakes is perfect (even the ginger cake he had made that was so hard they couldn’t cut into it).

Albus takes the box gratefully, and then the five of them walk out of his bedroom. Albus takes a couple of deep breaths as he follows James down the stairs.

“Doing okay?” James asks once they are outside, and Albus needs to lead the way.

“Yeah I think so.” Albus says, even though he’s not. Scorpius talks about his parents with such love and adoration that Albus is terrified to meet them in case they don’t like him. 

“They’re going to like you Albus.” James says, as though reading his mind.

“Yeah, and even if they don’t, you’re both adults so technically there’s nothing they can do about.” Lily points out to absolutely no help.

“Thanks Lil I feel loads better.” Albus says, rolling his eyes, and he hears his parents laughing behind him. 

Albus can feel his heart pounding harder the closer they get to the pub. He has been feeling nervous about this evening all week, no matter how much Scorpius has assured him that it will be fine. When they get in the Four Founders, Albus scans his eyes round and sees Scorpius seated at the bar. 

“Oh my God there they are.” Albus breaths, his eyes glancing over Scorpius’ parents; his father impeccably dressed in a dark shirt with his long blond hair pulled into an intricate ponytail, and his mother in a green summer dress and dark hair falling in cascades down her back. Albus has seen photos and videos of them before, but seeing them sat there in the flesh is giving him heart palpitations.

“It’s going to be fine.” James mutters in his ear, squeezing his elbow. Albus takes a deep breath, and waves over at them. Scorpius’ dad waves a hand in response, and his mum joins in more enthusiastically. Scorpius sends them a double handed wave too before getting up and coming over to them. 

“Hi!” Scorpius smiles at him broadly, and Albus can tell that Scorpius wants to kiss him but is reluctant to in front of both their families.

“Hi.” Albus says smiling back, his nerves momentarily forgotten at the sight of his boyfriend so happy. He remembers where they are though, and turns so that he can see both his family and Scorpius. “This is Scorpius, and these are my parents Harry and Ginny, and my brother James and my sister Lily.” 

“Hello! It’s really nice to meet you all!” Scorpius says, smiling at them all.

“It’s really nice to meet you too.” Ginny says, stepping forward first and, much to Albus’ surprise, hugs Scorpius. Scorpius takes it in his stride, and hugs her back quickly before turning to shake Harry’s hand.

“It’s good to meet you Scorpius.” he says, smiling warmly, and Albus can feel some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

“Yeah, finally! Albus literally talks about you all the time, it’s nice to see a face to go with the name.” James says, elbowing Harry out of the way and seizing Scorpius’ hand too.

“Shut up James.” Albus hisses, blushing. Scorpius smiles at him fondly.

“It’s okay, I probably talk about him just as much!” Scorpius says, and Albus smiles to himself. Lily shakes Scorpius hand too, and smiles sweetly.

“If you hurt him I will fight you.” she says, her words not matching her expression or her tone of voice.

“Oh my God.” Albus says, mortified, but Scorpius laughs.

“I will bear that in mind, but I promise I have no intention of hurting your brother.” Scorpius says solemnly, and Albus feels a fissure of warmth shoot through his heart. Lily nods before smiling a proper smile at Scorpius.

“Good.”

“Now, come and meet my parents!” Scorpius insists, sliding his hand into Albus’ and tugging him in the direction of the bar. Albus stumbles after him, and much too soon for his liking he is stood in front of Scorpius’ parents. 

“Mum, Dad, this is Albus, and Albus these are my parents Draco and Astoria.” Scorpius says.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Albus says, and cringes as his voice comes out in a pathetic squeak. Astoria smiles at him kindly as she stands up.

“It’s really nice to meet you too Albus.” she says, and Albus sees in her the same kindness and honesty that is so prevalent in her son. 

“It feels like I’ve heard Scorpius talk of nothing and no one else but you for months.” Draco says, standing up too and putting his hand out for Albus to shake. Albus does so as he hears Scorpius exclaim “I told you so!”, presumably at James. 

“I bought you these.” Albus says, gesturing the box over but not sure who to give it too. Astoria takes it off him and cracks the lid open.

“Wow, Albus these look amazing! Did you make these?” she says, and Albus nods.

“I told you, remember, about the baking?” Scorpius says, and he slides his hand into Albus’ again and squeezes it.

“I do remember. I’m very impressed.” Astoria says, and Draco nods his agreement with her.

“Now, does everyone want a drink?” Draco asks, and there’s a cacophony of noise as everyone puts their drink orders in. Harry steps forward to join Draco at the bar, and they shake hands in greeting; Astoria and Ginny embrace, exchanging hellos. James and Lily join in the greetings, and Scorpius squeezes Albus’ hand again.

“Do you think it’s going okay?” he asks quietly, and Albus turns to him and nods. 

“I think so! Do you?”

“Me too.” Scorpius takes another glance at their families, sees they are all deep in conversation, and presses a quick kiss to Albus’ mouth.

“Missed you today.” he says, and Albus smiles widely. Both sets of parents had arrived earlier that morning, so Albus hasn’t seen Scorpius since the day before. 

“Missed you today too.” 

“This is so cute I’m going to cry.” James’ voice sounds, and Albus looks up to see that they are all watching them. Albus immediately blushes, and a quick glance at Scorpius sees that his cheeks are slightly pink too. 

“What do you want to drink?” Draco asks, waving the menu, and Albus is grateful for the change of subject. Draco seems to realise, and winks at them both.

Once everyone has their drinks, they move to a table big enough for the eight of them. Ginny and Astoria are deep in a conversation about their jobs, journalist and music teacher respectively, and Lily is listening intently. Albus knows it’s because she wants to be a primary school teacher once she leaves education herself. Draco, Harry, and James are arguing over England’s chance in the next World Cup. 

“I think my dad is glad to have someone to talk football with.” Scorpius says to Albus, and Albus realises he has been assessing how everyone is getting on to. 

“Really, you’re not into football Scorpius? That shocks me.” Albus says teasingly; they have had to leave more than one pub on dates once a football match comes on because Scorpius can’t stand it.

“Shut up.” Scorpius says, but he’s smiling, and Albus smiles back. 

“So, what are you going to do once you leave university Scorpius?” Ginny calls across to them, even though Albus has told them on more than one occasion. He knows she is just trying to engage him in conversation; Scorpius immediately obliges and launches into a speech Albus has heard more than once about what his options will be once he graduates. 

“What do you think about the World Cup Albus?” Draco asks, and Albus looks at him, a little startled and unsure what to say. Thankfully, James laughs.

“There is no point in asking Albus anything about football. I don’t think he even knows who the England  manager is do you?” James says, not unkindly. Albus thinks he may be just trying to make a point that it’s okay to be honest.

“Yeah, I’m not really into football.” Albus says, and James smiles and nods so Albus knows he’s made the right decision.

“Fair enough. Are there any sports you enjoy?” Draco asks, sounding genuinely interested.

“Not really.” Albus says honestly, and Draco nods.

“If baking was an Olympic sport then Albus would be all over it.” Harry puts in helpfully, and Albus smiles.

“Exactly!”

“So is the Great British Bake Off the highlight of your television year then?” Draco asks. Albus nods enthusiastically.

“Literally my favourite show!”

“I keep telling Albus he should enter.” Scorpius says beside him, startling Albus slightly. He didn’t realise Scorpius had finished talking and was listening to their conversation.

“And I keep telling you that that’s not going to happen!” Albus says, and everyone laughs. Albus notices the barman is walking over to them, and thinks they are about to be told off for being too loud. Instead, he comes round to speak to Scorpius in a low voice. Scorpius nods and then squeezes Albus’ hand under the table before standing up.

“I’ll be right back!” he says as the barman walks away.

“Where are you going?” Albus asks, frowning.

“It’s the Four Founders Albus! Where do I usually go in here?” Scorpius says, raising his eyebrows. It takes a second for Albus to realise what Scorpius is getting at.

“It’s not open mic though.” 

“Doesn’t matter. I may have inherited the Malfoy features, but when it comes to charm and persuasiveness, I am 100%  Greengrass .” Scorpius says. Albus hears Astoria and Draco laughing, and remembers that Scorpius once told him that  Greengrass is Astoria’s maiden name.

“Fair enough.” Albus says, smiling. Scorpius winks at him, and then walks over to the stage where Albus is just noticing the microphone and piano are set up.

“Hello everyone! Now, I apologise for anyone in here who came thinking they wouldn’t have to listen to anyone singing but tonight is a very special evening! It is my five-month anniversary with my boyfriend, and the night that we are meeting each other’s family for the first time which is a bit terrifying but I think it’s going okay! Anyway, I wanted to sing this song for my boyfriend as my present to him. This is for you Al.” Scorpius smiles at him, and then walks over and sits down at the piano.

“ _ It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside, I’m not one of those who can easily hide...”  _

Albus knows the song, loves the song, and an easy smile passes over his face as he listens to Scorpius singing. It has been months since Albus first saw Scorpius singing, and he’s heard him plenty of times since then, but he is still as spellbound and enthralled as the first time he ever heard Scorpius way back in October.

The rest of his family are silent too, and Albus knows that’s a good sign. He is hoping they think Scorpius is as good as he does. It’s quite nice, listening to his boyfriend singing just for him, with his supportive family sitting around him. 

Scorpius keeps glancing over at Albus as he sings, and every time he does it makes Albus feel warm all over. He thinks James or Lily may tease him about this later, but right now he doesn’t even care. His gorgeous boyfriend is singing one of his favourite songs just for him, and Scorpius isn’t even shy about saying that that’s the reason he’s singing it. 

“ _ I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you’re in the world.”  _

Scorpius is smiling at him as he finishes playing, and Albus is applauding even before the last note is played. He is out of his seat as Scorpius makes his way off the stage.

“That was...wow... I just, I loved that Scorpius!” Albus says, meeting Scorpius in the middle of the room and taking his hands.

“Really?” Scorpius says, smiling hopefully and rubbing his thumbs in circles on Albus’ hands.

“Of course! It was perfect.” 

“You say that  _ every _ time I sing.” Scorpius points out as they make their way back over to where their families are sat.

“And every time I’m right.” Albus says, sitting back down. Scorpius rolls his eyes fondly as he sits too.

“That was so good Scorpius!” Lily gushes, and there is a rumble of agreement from everyone else. Scorpius blushes and smiles and says a thousand thank-yous, turning to each person in turn.

Albus watches them, a smile on his face. He remembers the evening when he had first sat in here with James, and it feels like a million years ago. He had no idea what was in store for him.

Albus thinks about how far he has come since then. He passed all his classes with flying colours, gaining a first to apparently no-one's surprise but his own. He and Scorpius have been together nearly half a year, and their relationship is only getting stronger. He has friends he can rely on, and his family to fall back on if he ever needs help. He realises he is, probably for the first time, completely content with life.

He can’t wait to find out what's going to happen to him next .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, I don't believe it! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I have loved writing it.
> 
> And happy holidays! If you celebrate, I hope you all have lovely Christmasses!! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at: @scorperion21


End file.
